


Construyendo una familia

by LeoNoCassiopeia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoNoCassiopeia/pseuds/LeoNoCassiopeia
Summary: Víctor Nikiforov es un apuesto hombre de 33 años. Está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, para lograr que su pequeño hijo vuelva a ser el mismo luego del accidente que sufrió, no importaba a qué costo.Había escuchado que Yuuri Katsuki era el mejor terapeuta infantil y el único capaz de ayudarlo, pero Yuuri estaba retirado.Yuuri Katsuki, un viudo de 29 años y con un pasado trágico que le perseguía, había abandonado su vocación y ya no trabajaba con niños. Según él, le hacía daño. Sin embargo, un par de platinados se cruzan en su vida, revolucionándola completamente.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Kudos: 8





	1. Te necesito, Yuuri

Victor estaba dispuesto a venderle su alma al mismísimo demonio, si eso significaba ayudar a su pequeño Danila a recuperarse, daría todo lo que poseía y más, por poder ver de nuevo los ojos grises de su retoño brillar de felicidad otra vez. 

Por eso poco le importaba estar sentado entre dos chicos, con tremendas pintas de vándalos y en una preparatoria de mala muerte ubicada en uno de los peores sitios de Detroit; se preguntaba a sí mismo ¿Por qué carajos un prestigioso y cotizado terapeuta, reconocido entre sus colegas como el mejor de su área, fue a terminar trabajando en un lugar como ese? No tenía sentido, si le preguntaban a él su opinión. Cansado de esperar, decidió preguntar si estaba en el lugar correcto y Yuuri Katsuki trabajaba ahí. Se acercó al muchachito que a él se le hizo más inofensivo. El otro esbozó una sonrisa burlona. 

\- Oye, chico. Me dijeron que Yuuri Katsuki es maestro en este lugar ¿Lo conoces?

\- ¿Quien? - le preguntó de vuelta el jovencito, este tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía querer matarlo sólo por atreverse a respirar su mismo aire. 

\- Yuuri Katsuki, pequeño. Tu maestro. 

\- ¿El cerdo?

\- Si resulta que el señor Katsuki es un cerdo capaz de hablar y ayudarme con mi problema, entonces sí, es a quien estoy buscando - contestó conteniendo las ganas de darle un coscorrón al muchachito bocón, el otro sólo soltó una carcajada de burla dirigida al niñato rubio. - ¿Sabes dónde está?

Victor no tenía tiempo para perderlo con un adolescente rebelde, cada minuto contaba en la recuperación de su hijo, bufó por lo bajo y se disponía a seguir con su búsqueda cuando el rubio lo detuvo. 

\- ¿Qué quiere con el cerdo? - la pregunta fue hecha de manera insolente, lo que causó que el ruso quisiera cachetearlo hasta que se le cayeran los piercings. Tomó aire y contó hasta diez, aún así, no fue suficiente "es un mocoso, no debes golpearlo" fueron sus pensamientos. 

\- No deberías referirte de esa forma tan despectiva hacia tu maestro, estás siendo irrespetuoso. Además no es asunto tuyo, no seas metiche. Lo estoy buscando y ya, limítate a decirme si está aquí o no. 

El jovencito se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca de fastidio, pudo no haberle dicho nada, pero quería saber qué se traía entre manos ese tipo con su maestro. 

\- Fue a llevar a JJ a la oficina del director, el muy idiota se peleó con Beka y conmig... - fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un chico con rasgos asiáticos que Victor juraba no tenía más de 22 años, acompañado por un pelinegro de ojos azules con la misma pinta de matón que tenían los otros dos; ahora que lo notaba, este chico se parecía mucho al vándalo no.1. Sí, acababa de bautizarlos como vándalos 1,2 y 3. 

\- ¿Este es el famoso JJ? - preguntó medio burlándose - No sé, esperaba otra cosa. - ¿de verdad ese mocoso era capaz de causar problemas?  
Honestamente, no es que le importara. 

\- Sabía que era famoso, pero no para tanto ¿El anciano quién es? ¿Lo conocí en alguno de mis conciertos? - el rubio no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa. 

\- Eres estúpido hasta para reconocer el sarcasmo, rey de los idiotas ¿Crees que un tipo con la pinta de él, iría a uno de tus conciertos de mala muerte? - se burló el vándalo no.1. 

El muchacho se disponía a replicar, cuando la voz calmada de su maestro lo detuvo. 

\- JJ - le llamó el asiático, hablando por primera vez- tienes como castigo, escribir un ensayo de 5,000 palabras sobre la disciplina y normas de comportamiento dentro de la sociedad. 

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿No se supone que estoy expulsado? No tengo que hacer tareas, maestro Katsuki - se quejó el adolescente, confirmándole de paso a Victor, que esa era la persona a quién buscaba. 

\- Estás suspendido, no expulsado. Así que te irás a casa y harás tu tarea, antes que lo piense mejor y la duplique - contestó el docente algo fastidiado - así analizas si quieres seguir comportándote como un primate o como un ser humano normal, por cierto, ese ensayo es manuscrito. - la cara de disgusto del chico era digna de grabarse. 

\- ¡Pero si yo no empecé! Fue Yuri - señaló al vándalo no.2, quien sólo respondió a la acusación levantando el dedo medio. 

\- Yurio...- llamó al chico dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio - ¿Qué haces aquí? Debías de haberte ido a casa hace media hora - le reprendió Katsuki. 

\- Estaba esperando a que saliera este imbécil, tomó las llaves de la moto de Beka y ni modo que nos fuéramos caminando. - JJ le dijo algo que Victor no alcanzó a escuchar y que ocasionó que el rubio se lanzara a atacarlo. Victor observaba sin intervenir, después de todo no era su problema e imaginaba que Katsuki estaba acostumbrado a tratar con adolescentes problemáticos. 

Yuuri se interpuso entre ambos chicos. 

\- ¡Deténganse! - les ordenó. 

Los chicos ignoraron completamente la orden de su maestro y siguieron peleándose entre ellos, Otabek se había unido a la pelea para defender al rubio, por lo que los esfuerzos del asiático por contenerlos eran infructuosos. Yuuri, en su afán de controlarlos no tuvo tiempo de evitar el golpe que JJ le había lanzado a Otabek y terminó recibiendo un puñetazo de lleno en la cara, lo que quebró sus lentes, le provocó una cortada en su nariz y le abrió el labio superior. 

Victor se sintió furioso al ver al docente herido, esos chicos se estaban comportando como animales, lastimando a su profesor y ni siquiera les había importado. Haciendo uso de su metro ochenta y su fuerza, tiró de JJ y lo hizo caer de culo al piso, separándolo de los otros dos e interponiéndose entre los tres trogloditas "según él" creando así una especie de barrera con su cuerpo, cubriendo a Yuuri, protegiéndolo de un nuevo golpe. 

\- Por favor apártese, podrían hacerle daño - le indicó el ruso a Yuuri, su voz sonaba preocupada. El joven se limitó a negar con la cabeza. 

\- No puedo. Son mis alumnos, mi responsabilidad. 

\- Por favor, Katsuki. Vaya por ayuda y póngase algo en la nariz y el labio, están comenzando a inflamarse. Yo detendré a las pequeñas bestias. 

Yuuri asintió y salió rápido por ayuda, regresó pasado unos minutos acompañado de un hombre alto y musculoso de mirada intimidante, los tres chicos parecían asustados. 

\- Ustedes tres, vengan conmigo ¡Ahora! - ladró la orden, a lo que los tres adolescentes atinaron a agachar la cabeza y asentir. 

Yuuri hizo un ademán de regresar enseguida y salió por otra puerta, pasados unos diez minutos aproximados, regresó con una bandita en su nariz, una bolsita con hielo y unos feos lentes de pasta gruesa, Victor asumió que eran de repuesto. 

\- ¿Está usted bien? - le preguntó al profesor. 

\- Sí, gracias por intervenir. No habría podido solo con los tres. 

\- De nada ¿Pasan seguido este tipo de situaciones? 

\- Aunque no lo crea, no, señor... - Victor reparó en que no se había presentado. 

\- Nikiforov, mi nombre es Victor Nikiforov. Un placer - dijo tendiendole la mano. 

\- Katsuki Yuuri, para servirle. - devolvió el saludo. 

Victor lo miró de arriba a abajo, no es que el hombre frente a él fuera tan alto, fácil le sacaba una cabeza de estatura. 

Katsuki tenía el pelo negro liso y alborotado, estaba algo largo y le caía por la frente, enmarcando sus rasgados y expresivos ojos color chocolate. A Victor le parecieron unos ojos muy bonitos, Katsuki lucia como un hombre delicado, frágil y muy joven. ¿En serio este tipo era a quien buscaba?  
Esperaba encontrar a alguien mayor, no le cabía en la cabeza que el chico frente a él pudiera ser un terapeuta tan de renombre. Lo imaginaba más alto y definitivamente de más edad. 

Al volver a fijarse en él, se dió cuenta que no sólo la nariz y el labio estaban hinchados, parte de su ojo derecho también lo estaba; la sensación de molestia al verlo lastimado regresó y quiso patear a esos mocosos desde Detroit hasta china por haberle causado ese daño a una cara tan bonita. 

\- Va a necesitar mucho hielo para bajar eso ¿Está seguro que se siente bien? 

\- Sí, no se preocupe y dígame señor Nikiforov ¿Qué desea? Me pareció escuchar que quería hablar conmigo. Su nombre no me suena y definitivamente, su rostro no me es familiar. 

\- Pues sí, lo busco a usted. Necesito hablarle de algo importante. 

\- ¿Sobre qué? ¿Soy maestro de alguno de sus hijos? 

\- ¿Tengo cara de tener un hijo adolescente? ¡Carajo! Debo verme muy viejo entonces. 

El joven nipón sólo se sonrojó apenado. 

\- Disculpe, no fue mi intención ofenderle. Usted luce joven, sin embargo muchos jóvenes tienen hijos siendo apenas adolescentes, no me sorprendería que teniendo usted treinta, tenga un hijo de quince años - respondió. 

\- Tiene razón y por favor tuteame. Le recomendaría tomar clases de defensa personal, esos chicos son de temer. 

\- No creas, normalmente son buenos niños, aunque no lo parezca. Han discutido por intereses amorosos entre los tres, ya sabes, las hormonas. También tuteame, es lo justo. 

\- Pareces conocerlos muy bien. 

\- Sin mis alumnos, son como si fueran mis hijos - Victor noto que al decir esto, Yuuri ensombreció su mirada, esto le dió mucha curiosidad al ruso - de todas formas, aún no me dices ¿Por qué estás aquí? 

\- Vine a hablar contigo, porque alguien me dijo que eres el mejor terapeuta de Detroit, si no es que lo eres de todo USA. - Yuuri se tensó y para Victor esto no pasó desapercibido. 

\- ¿Quién te habló de mí?

\- El Dr. Chulanont me refirió contigo - respondió notando que Yuuri reconocía el nombre. 

\- Ya no trabajo como terapeuta, ni como neurólogo. Me especialicé en pedagogía y ahora soy maestro. Es menos intenso. 

\- Tienes la nariz y el labio roto, además de un ojo morado. A mí me parece que eso es bastante intenso. ¿Por qué ya no ejerces como terapeuta?

Yuuri cambió el semblante con esa pregunta. 

\- Señor Nikiforov, le agradezco su intervención en la pelea, pero los asuntos que conciernen a mi razón de no ejercer como terapeuta no son de su incumbencia. Si sólo deseaba eso, le ruego que se retire, no puedo ayudarlo. 

Victor estaba desesperado, necesitaba que Yuuri aceptara ayudar a su hijo. Había probado con otros terapeutas antes y no había obtenido resultados, el nipón era su única opción. 

\- Creí que habíamos superado la formalidad. Yuuri, por favor al menos escúchame - rogó - tengo un hijo de seis años, se llama Danila. Hace dos años, tuvimos un accidente que le provocó a mi hijo un accidente cerebrovascular y quedó con lesiones, no habla y sus movimientos son muy limitados. He probado todo lo humanamente posible y nada ha resultado, había perdido las esperanzas, hasta que llegué con el Dr. Chulanont y él me habló de ti. Ayúdame por favor. 

Yuuri sólo se negó y le pidió que se fuera, el aludido le hizo caso, aunque no se rendiría tan fácil. 

Victor era un hombre con mucho dinero, le había dado a su pequeño Danila todo lo que monetariamente se podía comprar; sin embargo, habían dos cosas que Victor no podía darle al pequeño peligris... No podía devolverle la salud y no podía comprarle una madre. 

Yuuri trataba de salir adelante, era el único hombre en su pequeña familia de mujeres. Vivía con su madre, su hermana y su tía, que sí bien no residía propiamente con ellos, pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa. Estaba rehaciendo su vida, dejando atrás los sufrimientos que le había tocado vivir, lo estaba consiguiendo, hasta que apareció en su vida Victor Nikiforov y la puso de cabeza. Vió el dolor marcado en sus ojos cuando hablaba de su pequeño Danila, Yuuri conocía muy bien el dolor, la impotencia de ver a alguien que amas sufrir y deseó poder ayudarle, pero no podía. 

Sabía que Victor estaba sufriendo por su hijo, pero al menos él tenía a Danila vivo, dañado, pero vivo. Él no tuvo tanto suerte, su adorado Khan y su amada Emine habían muerto, ambos por su culpa, no los pudo salvar a ninguno. ¿Cómo esperaba Victor que ayudará a su hijo, cuándo él no fue capaz de salvar a su propia familia? 

Extrañaba a su hijo, siempre lo haría. No podía entregarse a otro niño, no cuando por su culpa su propio hijo estaba muerto. Quiso llorar y así lo hizo. 

Yuuri tuvo una horrible semana y la culpa no era de nadie más que de ese irritante hombre llamado Victor Nikiforov, desde que apareció en su vida, no podía dejar de llorar y de sentirse miserable y la criatura más nefasta sobre la tierra, por negarse a tratar a Danila ¿acaso ese hombre no entendía que no podía hacerlo? 

De camino a su casa, se dió cuenta que estaba agotado, física y mentalmente. Lo único que deseaba era llegar a su casa, comer katsudon y dormir un mes completo. 

Al llegar, vió un auto lujoso estacionado en la entrada de su casa, frunció el ceño, no conocía a nadie que pudiera tener un auto de ese calibre. Aparcó su viejo Corvette más adelante y antes de entrar a la casa recogió el correo, guardando los sobres del banco en su maletín, volvió a mirar el auto y se preguntó si pertenecería a algún agente bancario que venía a embargarlos, estaba atrasado con el pago de la hipoteca. 

Entró rápido, quería evitar que el agente revelara ante su madre y su hermana, la situación real de la casa y sus finanzas, ya que siendo el apoderado, había hipotecado el patrimonio familiar sin consentimiento de las dos mujeres debido a que necesitaba dinero para pagar el tratamiento de su difunta esposa. 

Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando encontró a su madre, a su hermana y a su tía, bebiendo té y comiendo bollos, mientras hablaban animadamente con Victor. 

Ese hombre era insufriblemente terco y no aceptaba negativas... O eso creía ese "ruso engreído"  
Esos fueron sus pensamientos. 

\- ¡Tadaima!- saludó como siempre al llegar a casa, apuñaleando al intruso con la mirada. 

\- Okaeri, querido - respondió su madre - que bueno que llegaste, estaba preocupada con eso de que han habido peleas en la escuela donde trabajas. 

\- Estoy bien, Okasan. Sólo me retrasé 15 minutos, no es para tanto. - respondió mirando acusatoriamente al intruso en su sala. 

\- Yuuri, Victor-san me contó que te ayudó el día de la pelea y que así se conocieron ¿Te acuerdas de él? Vino aquí para saber cómo estabas ¿No es adorable, Vicchan? - Yuuri alzó una ceja ante el apelativo cariñoso que había usado su madre. 

\- No es para tanto, Sra Hiroko. Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo. 

\- Exacto, Okasan. Cualquier persona me habría ayudado, no es para hacerle un altar al Sr. Nikiforov. 

\- ¡Katsuki Yuuri! - su madre lo regañó - estás siendo grosero, yo no te eduqué así. Discúlpate con Vicchan. 

\- Lo siento - se disculpó a regañadientes y el mayor sólo sonrió. 

\- No es nada ¿Cómo sigue tu nariz, Yuuri? ¿Te duele? 

\- Estoy bien, gracias. - respondió y se dirigió a su madre - por supuesto que me acuerdo del Sr. Nikiforov. 

Habría que ser ciego o estúpido para olvidar a un hombre como ese. Era alto y muy atractivo "demasiado atractivo" Yuuri se sorprendió así mismo teniendo estos pensamientos sobre el mayor, hacía años que no pensaba de esa manera sobre alguien de su mismo sexo; pero es que Victor tenía unos penetrantes y preciosos ojos azules como el cielo despejado, su cuerpo era musculoso y firme. Lo sabía porque recordaba cuando lo cubrió para protegerlo en la pelea de JJ y los demás. No le hizo gracia que lo tuviera que defender como si fuera una damisela en apuros, era denigrante, sin embargo, ahora que lo veía charlar con su madre y su tía, notaba que Victor era encantador, seductor y muy bello. Eso lo asustó. 

\- Vicchan, le he dicho a Yuuri que debería cambiar ese trabajo, esa escuela es para delincuentes. 

\- Okasan...

\- No sé por qué sigues trabajando ahí - lo ignoró. 

\- Okasan, no empieces con lo mismo.

\- Deberías regresar a trabajar de terapeuta, desde lo de Khan no has quer... - y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. 

\- ¡Basta! - Hiroko se calló sorprendida, Yuuri jamás le había alzado la voz antes. Se arrepintió al instante, al ver la cara de su madre. 

\- Onegai, Okasan... No más. 

Yuuri miró enfadado a Victor, ni le había contado a su madre de la pelea, pero era obvio que el ruso lo había delatado. 

\- Eres un deslenguado, Nikiforov - le retó. 

\- No te enojes con Vicchan, pensó que yo lo sabía - protestó Hiroko - solías tenerme confianza. 

\- Creo que iré a ayudar a Mari con la cena - se excusó la tía de Yuuri, Minako. Dejando solos a los dos asiáticos y al ruso. 

\- Esto no se trata sobre ti, Okasan. Te tengo confianza, sólo es algo complicado de explicar. 

Estaba molesto, sabía que Victor estaba ahí para tratar de convencerlo de tomar el caso de su hijo, no quería tocar ese tema frente a su madre, por lo que debía sacar a Victor de ese lugar. 

\- Victor, olvidé comprar pan para la cena ¿Me acompañas a la panadería? 

El ruso captó las intenciones del nipón y despidiéndose de la mayor de las Katsuki, dejó un beso en su mano y le guiño un ojo, prometiendo volver luego a tomar el té, saliendo tras el pelinegro. 

\- Tu casa es muy bonita, Yuuri... - no terminó de hablar, fue interrumpido por el pelinegro que lo empujó furioso y lo miraba con odio. 

\- ¿A qué crees que estás jugando? ¿Que mierdas hacías en mi casa?

\- No terminamos de hablar el otro día - respondió sin inmutarse por el arrebato de ira del menor.

\- En lo que a mí se refiere, dije todo lo que tenía que decir y recuerdo haberme negado. 

\- Dame la oportunidad de convencerte de ayudarme. 

\- Pierdes tu tiempo, Victor. 

\- Hago lo que se me venga en gana con mi tiempo y si decido malgastar lo detrás de ti, es mi problema. Gracias por tu preocupación - a Yuuri le enfureció más el claro sarcasmo en la voz del peliplata. 

\- No cambiaré de opinión. - estaba siendo obstinado, pero le molestaba la insistencia de Victor.

\- Permíteme dudarlo. - ahí estaba el asunto, Yuuri tenía la sensación de que Victor estaba en lo correcto y que terminaría por convencerlo y eso lo fastidiaba. 

Luego de la muerte de Khan, después de varios meses hundido en su duelo y depresión y por consejo de su madre y su tía, intentó retomar su profesión como terapeuta infantil; no pudo hacerlo. El mínimo contacto con niños desataban terribles crisis emocionales y ataques de ansiedad, decidió cortar por lo sano y dedicarse a otra cosa. 

\- ¿Cómo diste con mi dirección?

Victor se encogió de hombros antes de contestar. 

\- Vivimos en una era digital, Yuuri. Es fácil saber todo de una persona si sabes usar las herramientas adecuadas y los contactos adecuados. 

\- Me siento acosado, invades mi privacidad. Lo que haces es ilegal. 

\- Haré lo que sea por mi hijo - respondió desafiante - sólo tiene seis años, merece una oportunidad de estar bien. 

"Mi hijo no tuvo una oportunidad" pensó el pelinegro y su corazón volvió a sellarse

\- No trabajo con niños, con adolescentes la cosa cambia, pero con niños no puedo hacerlo. 

Victor sacó una fotografía de su bolsillo trasero y se la extendió a Yuuri.

\- Este es mi hijo, se llama Danila Victorievich Nikiforov, tiene seis años y es el niño más cariño del mundo. No lo condenes, Yuuri. 

Yuuri miró la fotografía y su corazón se estrujó. Danila era un niño precioso. Su cabello era plateado, quizás un tono más oscuro que el de su padre, sus ojos eran grandes y grises y parecía mirar con adoración a quien tomaba la foto; tenía una preciosa sonrisa desdentada y en forma de corazón. Era tan hermoso como su padre. 

\- Escucha, Yuuri. Sé que ese trabajo que tienes no es el mejor, puedo pagarte lo que quieras, pero por favor ayúdame. Lee y Chulanont dicen que eres el mejor en tu área, pero que has abandonado tu vocación; yo ya no puedo hacer más por mi hijo, pero tú sí. 

\- Ya no, ya no soy capaz de ayudar a nadie, Victor. Entiéndelo, por favor. 

\- ¿Por qué? Sólo dame una maldita razón que justifique tu negativa y te dejaré en paz. 

\- ¿Quieres una explicación? Aquí la tienes - respondió con sombras de lágrimas en sus ojos - para ayudar a niños en condiciones como las de Danila, necesito sentir empatía, es necesario que me involucre con ellos emocionalmente y que me entregue a ellos y eso es algo que no puedo hacer. Perdí esa capacidad cuando mi hijo Khan murió... Cuando yo lo dejé morir, fue mi culpa Victor. Yo maté a mi hijo.


	2. Ganaste, Victor... Acepto

*Sin editar* 

Victor esperaba escuchar cualquier cosa, excepto lo que Yuuri le gritó a la cara. Estaba avergonzado, ahora sabiendo la tragedia por la que Yuuri había atravesado, podía entender su reticente negativa y ver el dolor grabado en sus pupilas. Se sintió reflejado en los ojos del nipón, por lo que no se contuvo y lo rodeó con sus brazos, importándole muy poco las miradas indiscretas sobre ellos. 

\- Yuuri, lo siento mucho. Sé cómo te sientes, yo... 

\- No, Victor. No sabes cómo me siento porque tu hijo sigue vivo... el mío no lo está - le interrumpió con voz quebrada. - tú puedes ayudar a tu hijo, jugar con él, darle un beso en la frente y contarle un cuento antes de dormir, yo no puedo hacer eso. Así que por favor no me digas que me entiendes, odio la falsa lástima.

\- Quizás tengas razón en que no sé lo que es perder a un hijo, pero te juro que no es falsa lástima lo que siento por ti, Yuuri.

Victor entendía a Yuuri más de lo que el pelinegro se pudiera imaginar.   
Recordaba el dolor que lo había desgarrado cuando casi perdió a su hijo, afortunadamente, Danila seguía vivo y la dicha de tenerlo hacía borroso el sentimiento de angustia que sufrió cuando lo creyó perdido para siempre. 

Se dió cuenta que aunque sus ganas de consolar a Yuuri eran sinceras, su intento era inapropiado y en un sentido hasta patético, por lo que optó sólo por estrecharlo aún más, afianzando su abrazo. Yuuri lo abrazó de vuelta. 

\- Su nombre era Khan ¿Cierto? - Yuuri asintió, con el rostro escondido en el pecho del ruso - ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Puedes hablar de tu niño conmigo? - Yuuri volvió a asentir y en su rostro apareció el fantasma de una sonrisa rota que no alcanzó sus ojos. 

\- Mi khan era un niño realmente adorable...era tranquilo y muy sensible "como su madre" pensó Yuuri. 

\- ¿Tenía alguna enfermedad? - decidió preguntar, ya que el nipón se había sumido en sus pensamientos. 

\- No, mi hijo murió ahogado en la bañera. Era sólo un bebé - volvió a llorar, mojando la fina camisa del ruso, con lágrimas y mocos - se suponía que yo lo estaba cuidando mientras Mari y mi mamá hacían las compras, pero no lo hice. Lo dejé morir, Victor. Yo maté a mi propio hijo. 

Estaba más que impactado, por su cabeza jamás pasó la idea de que Yuuri haya sufrido tanto, entendía que comparado con el azabache, su dolor parecía una caricia cruel. 

\- ¡No digas eso! ¿Dónde estaba la madre del niño en ese momento? - gritó alterado, no quería que Yuuri se culpara, por algo que a todas luces parecía un accidente y que de hecho, así fué. 

\- Muerta - contestó hundiéndose un poco más en el pecho de Victor, deseando ahogarse en su propio llanto - mi esposa había fallecido tres meses antes, estaba muy enferma. Cuando ella murió, mi mundo se derrumbó, Victor. - su voz era baja y entrecortada - no comía, no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera me bañaba. Ver a khan era doloroso, porque me recordaba mucho a ella. Un día, Mari y mi madre salieron y lo dejaron solo conmigo, había tomado mucho, últimamente era lo único que hacía. Se supone que debía vigilarlo y no lo hice, a Khan no le gustaba la suciedad, su ropita se ensució mientras comía papilla de calabaza, intentó que lo bañara y no le hice caso, por lo que decidió tomar un baño él solito, yo... Yo lo encontré horas después flotando en la bañera, estaba muy frío, sus pequeños labios se veían morados y sus manitas arrugadas parecían pasitas... Lo maté, Victor, yo lo maté. 

El ruso no dijo nada, lo dejó llorar cuanto quiso y se limitó a abrazarle acariciando su cabello. Sabía que nada que él pudiera decir, aliviaría el sufrimiento y la culpa de Yuuri, además, no era bueno consolando a las personas y lidiando con la gente que lloraba. 

Sintió que habían cosas que el pelinegro estaba omitiendo, pero no lo presionaría para que se las dijera, después de todo no eran de su incumbencia y no quería ser entrometido. Su intención no era hundir el dedo en la llaga y lastimar aún más al hombre que lloraba entre sus brazos como si su vida dependiera de ello. 

Cuando Yuuri estuvo calmado, decidió hablar. 

\- Tienes razón. No tengo idea de cómo te sientes y siendo honesto, no quiero tenerla. Estuve al borde de perder a mi hijo en ese accidente y pensé que iba a enloquecer, no quiero ni pensar que habría pasado de estar en tus zapatos. Lo siento tanto, Yuuri. 

\- Asumo que la pasaste muy mal - contestó desviando el tema, lo que el ruso no captó. 

\- Así es. Me consumí en vida mientras estuvo en coma, pensé que lo perdería. 

\- Lamento escuchar eso, y siento mucho lo que le pasó al pequeño. No le deseo eso a nadie.

Victor no entendía, cómo Yuuri podía decir que era incapaz de sentir empatía, él podía sentir que no había hipocresía en las palabras de Yuuri, él realmente entendía y sentía la angustia del ruso.   
Por esa razón quiso intentar una vez más

\- Por favor, Yuuri, Ayúdame. Danila te necesita - le rogó. 

\- Lo siento, Victor. No puedo ayudarte, ya no soy capaz de trabajar con niños, no te soy útil. 

La frustración y la ira se apoderaron de Victor, a pesar de saber que su hijo lo necesitaba, Yuuri se negaba a recibir su caso sin darle siquiera una oportunidad. Estaba a punto de perder el control, debía convencerlo de ayudarle. 

Siendo el hombre observador y de cabeza fría que era, trató de serenarse. Recordó que a pesar de que la casa de Yuuri era bonita y estaba muy limpia, era una residencia antigua y necesitaba reparaciones; ni hablar del viejo auto y la ropa del profesor, era vieja y definitivamente muy barata. 

\- Yuuri, te pagaré lo que sea. Déjame decidir a mí, sí eres o no un buen terapeuta. Tengo más dinero del que gastaré en esta vida o las tres siguientes

Yuuri se tensó, pero no contestó. Ciertamente tenía problemas de dinero y necesitaba mucho.

\- Dime cuánto quieres y te lo daré. 

\- No es por el dinero, te lo dije, no soy útil.

\- Y yo te dije que me dejes decidir eso a mí. Estoy desesperado, aprovecha y saca todo el dinero que quieras, pero trata a mi hijo.

\- Estás equivocado, Nikiforov. No puedes obtener todo en base al dinero, existen cosas que no se pueden comprar. 

\- Todos tenemos un precio, Yuuri - respondió - dime cuál es el tuyo y lo pagaré gustoso. 

\- Tienes una actitud asquerosa - contestó de vuelta, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo decepcionado. - no me digas que te han sacado dinero aprovechándose de ti, que ahora piensas que todo el mundo es igual. - Victor no contestó y desvío la mirada, Yuuri supo que había dado en el clavo. 

Victor estaba molesto, lo único que deseaba era que el terapeuta tratara a su hijo ¿Por qué demonios era tan obstinado y se negaba? 

\- Escúchame, no tengo que ser un genio para darme cuenta que necesitas dinero. Yo tengo mucho, puedo darte lo que sea que desees, Yuuri - insistió - por favor, dí que sí. 

"¿Puedes darme lo que sea? devuélveme a mi familia" fueron los pensamientos del más bajo. 

\- No puedo "no quiero" - pensó.

\- La muerte de tu hijo debería impulsarte a ayudar a otros, en lugar de eso te rehusas a darle a otros la oportunidad de vivir y ser felices. "Como si le negaras a otros, poder ser felices porque tú no lo eres" - lo último no fue dicho, no era tan cruel para expresarlo en voz alta. 

\- Eres un imbécil, Victor. No tienes derecho a juzgarme de esa forma ¿Quién demonios crees que eres para hablarme así? - arremetió furioso el de ojos oscuros. 

\- No te estoy juzgando "mentiroso" - le gritó su conciencia. 

\- Sí lo haces, no trabajo con niños porque hacerlo me daña. 

\- ¿Basas tu negativa en el hecho de no sufrir? 

\- No... No totalmente. Si no soy capaz de conectar emocionalmente con mi paciente, no lograré ser efectivo en la terapia. Es fundamental para mí, establecer un vínculo para ser capaz de elaborar un tratamiento que se adecue a la necesidad de cada niño. Eso era lo que me hacía ser bueno en mi trabajo, sin esa capacidad yo no soy un buen terapeuta y seré inútil. - sentenció.

Victor estaba confundido, según Phichit, Yuuri era el mejor terapeuta infantil de todo Detroit; le creía, lo había visto lidiar con adolescentes problemáticos y quitando lo del golpe, era obvio que bueno en lo que hacía. No dudaba que como terapeuta también lo fuera. 

\- No voy a rendirme, yo creo que sí eres bueno en tu trabajo, Chulanont también lo cree. Piénsalo, te dejaré mi tarjeta.   
Dejó la pequeña tarjetita en manos del japonés, dió media vuelta y se marchó.

Yuuri suspiró agotado y decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa. 

Su madre lo miró levantando una ceja en una pregunta muda, en ese momento recordó que supuestamente había salido a comprar pan, decidió usar la vieja confiable en estos casos. 

\- No había pan, Okasan - por supuesto que Hiroko sabía que le estaba mintiendo. 

Hiroko se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, colocando una taza de té frente a su hijo, Yuuri suspiró derrotado y dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa. La regordeta mujer, acarició sus cabellos, se levantó y se sentó a su lado, acunándolo en su regazo, como cuando era un bebé. Sabía que algo atormentaba a su retoño, sólo que no sabía qué era. 

\- ¿Día difícil?- le preguntó. 

\- Mucho - admitió el pelinegro. 

\- ¿Quieres hablarlo con mamá? - el chico negó aún siendo acariciado por la dulce mujer. - te ves cansado, bebé ¿Has pensado en tomar unas vacaciones? 

\- Descansaré cuando me muera, Okasan. - ambos rieron un poco. 

Estaba cansado, era cierto. No solo por su trabajo de maestro de adolescentes rebeldes y problemáticos, si no por la pelea con Victor. Ese hombre había drenado sus fuerzas y sólo habían hablado, tampoco estaba durmiendo muy bien. Estaba mezclando todos los elementos para una verdadera receta al desastre. 

\- Deberías cambiar de trabajo, te estás matando, Yuuri. 

\- No te preocupes si muero, germinaré como hacen las habichuelas. 

\- No estoy bromeando, Katsuki Yuuri ¿No has pensado en retomar tu carrera de terapeuta? 

No lo podía creer ¿Qué todos estaban confabulados para joderlo? Phichit, Victor y ahora su madre. Se preguntaba porqué simplemente no podían entender que eso era parte de su pasado, ahora era sólo un maestro de secundaria y ya. 

Decidió no contestar y se fue a dormir. 

Habían pasado dos gloriosas semanas en las cuales no supo nada de Victor, eso lo tenía muy feliz. Ese ruso era demasiado testarudo para su gusto. 

Ese hombre era insufrible y parecía estar condicionado a no aceptar un no por respuesta, según Yuuri, Victor debía aprender a que su perfecto rostro y su billetera abultada no iban a conseguirle todo en esta vida. Él se encargaría de enseñarle esa lección. 

Se encogió de hombros y continuó su día de forma normal. 

Llegó a su casa tras un día agotador, sus alumnos habían estado especialmente odiosos, la adolescencia era la etapa menos favorita de Yuuri. No vió por ningún lado a las mujeres de su casa, asumía que no estaban, ya que nadie le había dado la bienvenida cuando saludó al llegar. Supuso que salieron a comprar plantas al vivero "como si necesitaramos más" pensó y sonrió con cariño. A sus mujeres les encantaban las rosas. 

En lo que las esperaba decidió calentar algo para comer, moría de hambre. Tomó su maletín y subió a su habitación, debía corregir la prueba sorpresa de inglés que les había dado a los chicos. Al llegar al dormitorio y abrir el maletín para sacar las pruebas, encontró la correspondencia que había guardado el día que Victor se apareció en su casa. Se había olvidado de ella. Abrió el sobre y leyó la misiva varias veces antes de dejarse caer en la cama y golpear su rostro, claramente frustrado. 

Todo era un completo desastre. Los del banco amenazaban con quitarle la casa si no pagaba su deuda en su totalidad, ya que al haberse atrasado tanto, incumplió con el acuerdo de pago que tenían. Sumado a eso, estaba la deuda que contrajo para pagar por el costoso tratamiento para Emine y los gastos posteriores para su funeral y luego el de Khan. No tenía cómo pagar ese dineral en tan poco tiempo. 

Lo pensó mucho, demasiado. Tomó la tarjeta que Victor le había dado hace unas horas atrás, la miró como si el pedazo de cartón fuera a cobrar vida y morderlo. 

Victor Nikiforov  
C.E.O   
VicCorp Enterprises, SRL.

Tomando su celular, marcó rápidamente, lo dejó sonar dos veces y se arrepintió. Estaba a punto de cortar la llamada, cuando la voz grave del ruso lo detuvo. 

\- Nikiforov, buenas tardes.

Ya no había marcha atrás. 

\- Tenías razón, Victor. Todos tenemos un precio, acepto tu propuesta. Atenderé a Danila. 

\- Gracias, Yuuri - fue todo lo que le permitió al peliplata responder, antes de colgar.

Rogaba no arrepentirse de la decisión que acababa de tomar, dentro de sí mismo sentía que su vida cambiaría. Lo que no sabía si ese cambio sería para bien o para mal.


	3. Danila Nikiforov

Días pasaron desde aquella llamada donde Yuuri sentía que había vendido su alma, Victor lo llamó luego, para coordinar y acordaron verse en casa del ruso. 

El día del encuentro había llegado, quedaron de reunirse a las seis en casa de Victor, este le había enviado la dirección por Whatsapp. Estaba retrasado, temía no llegar a tiempo y su viejo cacharro estaba empeñado en no cooperar, odiaba la impuntualidad, por lo que la situación no se le hacía para nada graciosa. Suspiró derrotado. 

El viaje era largo, Victor vivía bastante retirado. Yuuri sentía a su viejo auto calentarse y rugir por el esfuerzo, definitivamente cuanto tuviera menos deudas lo mandaría al taller. Su viejo cacharro se lo merecía. 

Suspiró aliviado cuando divisó la enorme casa, llamó a la puerta para que lo dejarán pasar y aparcó donde pudo; dándole palmaditas al tablero en señal de agradecimiento por no haberse incendiado en el camino. 

\- Lo has hecho muy bien, campeón. Descansa un rato, te lo mereces - le habló al vehículo, antes de caminar hacia la puerta principal de aquella casa-mansión, "Victor debe ser asquerosamente rico" pensó antes de tocar el timbre. 

Respiró profundo y contó hasta diez muchas veces, su instinto le urgía a correr, a ponerse a salvo y proteger su corazón. Dió un paso hacia atrás, iba a marcharse, buscaría otra forma de conseguir ese dinero. No podía ser tan difícil ¿o sí?

No, no podía. Recordó los motivos por los cuales se encontraba a punto de tocar esa puerta, necesitaba dinero rápido, estaba desesperado. 

Tomó aire y golpeó la puerta varias veces, estaba tan nervioso que no vio el timbre que estaba frente a su nariz... Literalmente. 

Pasados algunos minutos, escuchó la puerta abrirse, pensaba que Victor mismo lo recibiría, pero en su lugar un anciano fue quien le dió la bienvenida. 

\- Hola, mi nombre es...

\- Yuuri Katsuki, lo estábamos esperando. Mi nombre es Yakov Feltsman, soy el mayordomo del señor Nikiforov, él me dijo que usted vendría hoy. Llamó hace poco para disculparse, le habría gustado recibirlo en persona, pero debido a inconvenientes en la empresa no fue posible - le interrumpió el anciano sin emoción alguna, a Yuuri le parecía que estaba enojado. 

\- ¡Oh! Está bien, me imagino que podré ir conociendo al niño en lo que el señor Nikiforov llega - respondió Yuuri, sin saber que más decir. 

\- Por supuesto, el señor me ha pedido que los vaya presentando y lo asista en lo que usted necesite. - Yuuri observó que la expresión del viejo hombre se había dulcificado al hablar del pequeño. 

\- Le agradezco, señor Feltsman. - el aludido sólo asintió. 

\- Acompañeme joven Katsuki, Danila está con mi esposa en el salón de juegos. Ella es el ama de llaves y quién se encarga de mantener todo en orden aquí. Lo que sea que necesite, puede pedírselo a ella o a mí. 

Yuuri asintió y siguió al adusto hombre a través de unas enormes escaleras de mármol, la casa era definitivamente preciosa y muy grande. La decoración era majestuosa y elegante "como Victor" pensó e inmediatamente quiso golpearse por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. No podía sentirse atraído por Victor Nikiforov, no le había gustado otro hombre desde que estuvo en secundaria. 

Al llegar al salón de juegos, Yuuri vió a una mujer mayor sentada en un puff de dinosaurio, a su lado, un niño peligris y de expresión triste jugaba con un rompecabezas de Minions, quiso llorar; a su pequeño Khan le encantaban los Minions. 

\- Lilia, Danila - Yakov les llamó - el señor Katsuki ha llegado. 

\- Bienvenido joven Katsuki - contestó la mujer. Yuuri la observó y se veía estricta, sin embargo esa aparente severidad, contrastaba con el bonito color de sus ojos y su tono maternal. 

Yuuri quería irse, correr lejos de esa casa. El pequeño albino lo miraba fijamente, con esa expresión de tristeza que le partía el alma. A su lado, muchos juguetes estaban regados en el piso y él, vestía un conjunto precioso de marinero "justo como los que le gustaban a Khan" fueron sus pensamientos. 

Caminó hacia atrás, necesitaba salir de esa casa y lo necesitaba ya mismo, al diablo lo que le había prometido a Victor, al diablo sus deudas. No trataría a Danila Nikiforov. 

\- Joven Yuuri ¿Se siente usted bien? ¿Necesita algo? 

Tomando en cuenta la preocupación marcada en la voz y rostro de la mujer, debía estar al borde de un ataque de ansiedad. 

\- Yo- yo necesito aire - dijo a punto de salir corriendo, su escapada fue detenida cuando chocó con alguien que venía entrando. 

\- Perdón por llegar tarde...¿Yuuri estás bien? - preguntó preocupado al ver el semblante del terapeuta. 

Le costó varios minutos calmarse, Lilia y Victor lo veían preocupados, Danila estaba distraído jugando. 

\- Yo... sí, estoy bien. Un placer conocerla señorita Lilia, bienvenido a casa, Victor. 

El ruso lo miró sorprendido, hacia tiempo que nadie le daba la bienvenida al llegar a su hogar, un calorcito se instaló en su pecho, lo cual no le agradó. No le gustó que fuera precisamente Yuuri, un hombre, quien le estuviera provocando tales sensaciones, frunció el ceño enojado. 

\- Gracias, Katsuki. Supongo que ya conociste a Danila. 

\- No aún, no tengo demasiado tiempo de haber llegado. - contestó contrariado por la fría actitud del peliplata. 

El niño al escuchar a su padre llegar, quiso correr hasta él. Yuuri observó que sus pasos eran torpes para un niño de seis años. Victor fue a su encuentro y el pequeño estiró sus bracitos al llegar a su padre, en señal de que quería ser tomado en brazos. Lo vió abrazar y darle un beso al ruso mayor y por primera vez en lo que tenía ahí, lo vió sonreír. 

Casi podía palpar el amor que Victor sentía por su hijo y el pequeño devolvía con la misma intensidad. Otra vez deseó llorar, como pudo se controló y sólo apartó la mirada. 

Yuuri podía sentirse afectado, pero eso no quitaba que fuera observador, notó que Danila nunca pronunció ni una palabra en ningún momento y ya había notado lo de sus descoordinación motora. 

\- Hola bebé - saludó Victor a su hijo - ¿Has tenido un buen día? - asintió hacia su padre - y dime ¿Ya conociste al señor Katsuki? Dile hola a Yuuri.

\- Hola campeón ¿Cómo estás? - no es como si esperase una respuesta, pero tampoco imaginó que el niño extendería sus bracitos hacia él, invitándolo a cargarlo. 

Yuuri estaba paralizado, sus pies parecían ser de plomo, no se creía capaz de tomar a ese niño entre sus brazos. No podía...no quería hacerlo. 

Todos en el salón lo miraban confundidos, sin entender porque razón no sólo caminaba hacia Danila y lo tomaba.

Ambos se observaron, hombre y niño, fijamente y sin apartar la mirada. Yuuri vió los preciosos pozos grises del peligris brillar de emoción, lo miraban a él con emoción y sintió que pudo moverse de nuevo, caminó hacia Danila y lo cargó; el pequeño recostó la cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y hombro del nipón, abrazándolo en el proceso. 

Un torbellino de emociones se desató dentro de Yuuri y lloró, lloró sin importarle que tres pares de ojos lo miraban sorprendidos, uno de ellos, con la sombra de las lágrimas a punto de caer. 

Victor entendió que Yuuri estaba recordando a su propio hijo y decidió que era suficiente, no quería verlo sufrir y evidentemente Danila evocaba recuerdos de Khan. 

\- Danila, ven - tomó al niño devuelta - necesito hablar con Yuuri un momento y tú debes tomar un baño, cenar y luego a dormir. - el pequeño negó con la cabeza y señaló su libro de cuentos favorito. "El jinete de la luna y el lirio solitario"

\- Te leeré el cuento más tarde, lo prometo. - Danila lucia decepcionado e hizo un puchero - anda hijo, lo prometo - aún no parecía convencido. - hagamos algo - propuso el ruso mayor - vamos a hacer el juramento del meñique y cuando estés listo, subo y te leo ese cuento ¿Está bien? - el niño asintió, aunque también señaló a Yuuri y luego al libro. Victor lo miró confundido.

\- ¿Quieres que sea Yuuri quien te lea el cuento? - Danila negó e hizo que Victor lo dejara en el suelo, fue y buscó el libro y lo puso en las manos de ambos. 

\- Victor - le susurró Yuuri - creo que quiere que ambos le leamos el cuento. 

\- ¿Tú crees? - el nipón sólo asintió.

\- Danila, cariño ¿Quieres que Yuuri y yo te leamos antes de dormir? - esta vez el pequeño asintió y sonrió feliz "por segunda vez" pensó el pelinegro, Yuuri notó que al igual que Victor, la boca de Danila formaba un corazón cuando reía. Ambos eran muy parecidos, Danila era una copia casi fiel a su padre, a excepción de que sus ojos eran grises y su cabello un tono más oscuro que el de Victor. No pudo evitar preguntarse si sería igual de terco que su padre, eso lo hizo sonreír. 

\- Cariño, vete con Lilia. Yo debo hablar con Yuuri un rato - se fue contento en los brazos de la mujer, escuchó que ella lo llamó por un apelativo cariñoso en un idioma que el no conocía. Lo dejó pasar y siguió al ruso hasta su despacho. 

El despacho de Victor era una estancia preciosa, con muebles de caoba y una extensa biblioteca privada. 

\- ¡Joder! - exclamó, sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta - "al parecer además de ser atractivo, es un intelectual" - gracias a Dios, lo último lo dijo para sí mismo. 

\- ¿Sucede algo, Yuuri?- preguntó el peliplata frunciendo el ceño. 

\- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Victor - respondió tratando de sonar indiferente. 

\- No tienes que quedarte a leer el cuento conmigo, puedo explicarle a Dan...

\- No. Acepté quedarme y lo haré, a menos de que tengas inconvenientes con eso. Supongo que no me has traído aquí para hablarme del cuento ¿Cierto? 

\- Así es, eres muy perceptivo. 

\- Debo serlo si pretendo ser un buen terapeuta, al menos uno aceptable actualmente. 

Victor lo miraba analizandolo, se había recostado en su escritorio y había abierto su camisa debido al calor. 

\- Tengo curiosidad de saber... ¿Por qué de repente aceptaste tratar a mi hijo, luego de negarte tantas veces? 

\- Digamos que la necesidad tiene la cara fea, Victor.

Quería saber a qué se estaba refiriendo Yuuri, pero no era su asunto y no quería sonar entrometido, así que lo dejó pasar. 

\- Entiendo, lo importante es que estás aquí. Eso me hace feliz. - Yuuri hizo una señal de aceptación. 

\- Victor, Danila tiene una lesión en el hemisferio izquierdo del cerebro - lo dijo como una afirmación, no como pregunta. 

\- Así es ¿Cómo lo supiste tan rápido? 

Yuuri lo miró cómo si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza al peliplata. - ¿es en serio? 

\- Ok, lo siento- alzó las manos en señal de rendición - esa fue una pregunta estúpida - Yuuri asintió.

\- Pensaba que conocías mi historial profesional, tomando en cuenta que te dedicaste a acosarme por más de una semana.

\- Lo conozco. 

\- Entonces debes saber que tengo conocimientos de neurología, por supuesto que no a nivel de Phichit, pero si bastante amplios. Además de mi especialidad en terapia infantil y cognitiva. Esa es mi área, aunque ahora sea profesor. 

\- Perdón, lo olvidé - hizo un ademán y le restó importancia. 

\- Como sea. El hemisferio izquierdo es el que controla el habla, no he visto a Danila hablar en el tiempo que llevo aquí. 

\- No lo hace. Antes hablaba hasta por los codos, no podía mantenerse quieto - sonrió al recordar, aunque su mirada era de tristeza. 

\- Una lesión grave afecta el funcionamiento del cerebro en general, no sólo la función lingüística. Por lo que veo, las secuelas del ACV fueron más graves de lo que creía, tomando en cuenta cuan afectada está su motricidad. 

\- Algo así me dijo el Dr. Chulanont.

\- Conociendo a Phichit, asumo que te explicó cuales otras capacidades pueden verse afectadas. 

\- Pues sí... Más o menos. 

\- Victor, esto es serio. ¡Enfócate! Habilidades como leer, escribir, socializar, controlar sus impulsos y estados de ánimos, se ven afectadas en un caso como el de Danila. Bajo ningún concepto él puede ser expuesto a situaciones que le causen estrés o ansiedad. Es importante mantener un ambiente saludable a su alrededor ¿Entiendes? 

\- Entiendo. No te preocupes, lo cuidamos bien. 

Yuuri asintió.

\- ¿Phichit te recomendó algún tipo de terapia en específico?

\- Phic... El Dr. Chulanont dice que con terapia cognitiva y física mi hijo podría recuperarse, pero dijo que tú serías quien determine qué tipo de terapias conviene utilizar. 

\- Perfecto. Voy a comunicarme con Phichit, necesito el historial médico de Danila en mis manos y ver qué dicen sus pruebas, yo mismo debo someterlo a unos controles para determinar que tipo de terapia debo implementar con él. 

\- Gracias, Yuuri - le dijo de pronto Victor, logrando sonrojar al nipón, quien asintió al agradecimiento. 

Victor estaba maravillado, Yuuri había entrado a modo profesional sin notarlo y dejaba ver al terapeuta entregado que realmente era.

\- Victor - el llamado del japonés lo trajo devuelta a la realidad - te necesito involucrado en esto, tu presencia es vital en la recuperación de Danila. Me gustaría contar con el apoyo de la madre del niño...

\- Eso no será posible. - lo interrumpió, luciendo tenso de repente. 

\- Pero Victor, necesito a la madre par...

\- No sé necesita a quien no está, Yuuri. Lamentablemente, tendrá que bastarte conmigo. 

\- Ok. No pienso meterme en lo que no me importa, así que no preguntaré de ese tema, aunque asumo que mujer es la raíz de tu desconfianza hacia las personas. 

\- Asumes bien, de todas formas mi hijo me tiene a mí, no necesita a esa mujer - a Yuuri no le pasó desapercibido el tono mordaz en que Victor hablaba. 

Sintió pena por él, aunque rápidamente desechó el sentimiento. No debía sentir nada por ese hombre, nada.

\- ¿y sus abuelos?

\- Murieron. 

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? Ni que tú los hubieras asesinado. 

\- ¡Por Kami! eres bastante irritante cuando te lo propones. Intentaba ser amable.

Ahora fue el turno del peliplata de sentirse avergonzado. 

\- No sé si te sirva, pero Yakov y Lilia son como los abuelos de Danila. Lo adoran y él a ellos. 

\- Me sirven - Yuuri sonrió - de todas formas, la mayor parte recae en ti, eres su padre y principal soporte. 

\- Haré lo que sea, aún si eso significa venderle mi alma al diablo, lo haré si con eso puedo recuperar a mi niño. 

\- No hay que ser tan drásticos, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para devolvertelo - aseguró determinado a cumplir con su palabra - debo preguntar, para estar seguro, aunque no lo he visto hacerlo en ningún momento ¿Habla algo? ¿Aunque sea una palabra?

\- No. Nada. 

\- Ya veo - se quedó pensativo - tenías razón, Victor. Danila es un niño encantador. 

\- Lo sé. Aún en silencio, sus ojos dicen demasiado. Quiero verlo correr por toda la casa, que me vuelva loco con sus gritos... Quiero a mi bebé devuelta, Yuuri. - se levantó del escritorio y caminó hasta donde Yuuri estaba, quedando muy cerca de este. - por favor, Yuuri, por lo que más quieras... Haz que vuelva a ser el mismo. - le pidió acariciando la mejilla colorada del nipón. 

Yuuri retrocedió rompiendo el contacto, no quería estar cerca de Victor. Entendía lo que el ruso sentía, a él le habría gustado poder recuperar a su hijo, pero no podía seguir soñando con imposibles. 

Debía enfocarse en lo importante, determinar el alcance del daño de Danila y repararlo y evitar a Victor a toda costa. 

Sabía que tenía que establecer un vínculo con Danila, aunque se negaba, comprendió que no podía resistirse, bastó una mirada y lo desarmó por completo. Al final de cuentas, terminó derrotado por el pequeño peligris de ojos grises. No se dejaría vencer por el padre también. 

Llevaba poco más de un mes dándole terapia a Danila, el salón de juegos fue habilitado a pedido de Yuuri con todo lo que el pudiera necesitar. Le molestaba que a pesar de haber prometido que se involucraria en la terapia del niño, Victor había estado ausente en casi todas las sesiones durante ese tiempo. Lilia le había explicado que Victor era un hombre sumamente ocupado, por lo cual no había podido safarse de sus responsabilidades, Yuuri bufó en respuesta. 

Ese día aprovechó para armar rompecabezas con Danila, Victor por su parte, pudo terminar temprano en la empresa y llegar a casa antes que Yuuri se marchara. Quería ver que progresos estaba obteniendo Yuuri con su hijo. 

Llegó a la casa y se dirigió hacia el salón de juegos, donde Yuuri y Danila estaban concentrados armando un rompecabezas de cars, que Yuuri le había regalado. Ambos estaban tan inmersos que no repararon en la presencia de Victor, se molestó un poco, a sus ojos Yuuri estaba sólo perdiendo el tiempo jugando a ser el bolero de Danila. Decidió seguir observando por un rato más, quería saber si uniendo figuritas pretendía lograr que su hijo hablará de nuevo. 

Yuuri hacía que el pequeño pasara el dedito por la pieza y luego por el lugar donde se supone debía de colocarla, Danila seguía las instrucciones que Yuuri le dictaba, mostrando signos de alegría. 

\- Muy bien cariño, pasa el dedito por la pieza y luego por el espacio - le mostró como hacerlo- así ¿Ves? Si encaja, entonces colócala. 

"Al menos es cariñoso con él" fueron los pensamientos del ruso. 

El niño lucia concentrado, sin embargo frunció el ceño en señal de frustración cuando olvidó lo que tenía que hacer. Miró a Yuuri y parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar, Victor se removía incómodo desde donde estaba. 

\- Hey campeón, no pasa nada. Pasa el dedito por la pieza así - lo guiaba con sus manos y le decía qué hacer - muy bien - lo felicitó cuando el niño hizo lo que le pidió - y ahora ¿Qué debes hacer? 

Luego de pensarlo unos segundos, el infante colocó la pieza donde correspondía y miró a Yuuri expectante. 

\- Lo has hecho excelente, corazón ¡Abrazo!

Danila lo abrazó y siguió jugando con las piezas.

\- Danilshka, ven cariño. Hemos terminado de jugar por hoy, relajemos un poco los músculos - Yuuri se puso de pie y ayudó a Danila a hacerlo también. 

Yuuri comenzó a mover las muñecas, los brazos y el cuello, instando al infante a hacer lo mismo y este no tardó en imitarlo siguiéndolo el ritmo. Yuuri observó que a raíz de los ejercicios que integraba a la terapia cognitiva, la motricidad de Danila había mejorado, siguió dándole indicaciones al peligris, ayudándolo a estirar su cuello y haciendo agacharse hasta tocar la punta de sus pies con sus manitas. 

Al estar agachado con el niño, Victor pudo notar que Yuuri tenía un trasero espectacular y al verlo sonreírle al más pequeño, notó que su sonrisa era preciosa. Era muy atractivo, mucho más de lo que parecía a simple vista, sus pensamientos lo impactaron al darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba... Le gustaba Yuuri y eso definitivamente lo hacía enfurecer. 

Danila fue quien notó su presencia y corrió hacia él, a Victor le encantaba que su hijo compartiera su sonrisa acorazonada y le sonrió en respuesta. Lo recibió cargandolo, haciéndolo girar en el aire. 

\- Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás? - le preguntó al pequeño, quien aún sonriente le señaló el rompecabezas.

\- Sí, veo que has estado jugando con Yuuri. 

\- Se le da muy bien armar los rompecabezas, también los ejercicios. Eso me recuerda a que me gustaría hablar contigo, más tarde. 

Victor asintió, también tenía cosas que hablar con Yuuri. 

\- Claro que lo hace bien, es un Nikiforov después de todo. 

Llevaron a Danila a la cocina, Yuuri lo estaba cargando, no pensaba mucho para ser un niño de seis años. Victor se había dado cuenta que su hijo se había apegado mucho al pelinegro, no sabía qué le causaba más molestia, si el que su propio hijo prefiriera la compañía del asiático o que este le gustara tanto. 

Había luchado mucho por dejar sus preferencias atrás, no permitiría que viniera Yuuri a destruir todo su esfuerzo con sólo mirarlo. Se irritó al darse cuenta que no podía dejar de pensar en el terapeuta, por una razón u otra, Yuuri no salía de su cabeza. 

Después de dejar a Danila con Lilia, despidiéndose ambos con un beso en la frente del pequeño ruso, guío a Yuuri hasta su despacho. Al llegar encendió un cigarrillo y aflojó su camisa, no le gustaba fumar, pero estaba alterado y eso lo calmaba un poco. Sintió como Yuuri lo arrebató de su boca y lo aplastó en el cenicero. 

\- Lo siento. El humo me hace daño, soy asmático. 

Lo irritó aún más, el que no le molestara la acción de Yuuri, no debía, ni quería caer por ese hombre. Nadie volvería a aprovecharse de él. 

\- Iré directo al grano, Yuuri. No veo gran mejoría en la condición de mi hijo. 

\- Así es - contestó Yuuri sin dejarse intimidar. 

La respuesta tomó por sorpresa a Victor, estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se excusara cuando no podían satisfacer sus expectativas. Yuuri se quedó mirándolo sin intenciones de disculparse por lo que había dicho. 

\- ¿Existe alguna razón que justifique tu falta de progresos? 

\- Claro que hay una explicación - contestó sin mostrarse afectado por la hostilidad de Victor - La explicación es que es un niño, Victor. No es una máquina a la cual puedo programar, hace las cosas a su ritmo, no al tuyo. 

\- No lo entiendo. Phichit dijo que eras el mejor y tus referencias son excelentes, yo-yo creí que...- bufó frustrado callandose de repente. 

\- ¿Creíste que leería un hechizo y lo curaría? ¿O que agitaria mi varita mágica y a la velocidad de un abracadabra Danila estaría bien?

\- Bueno, pues... Más o menos - rascó su cabeza avergonzado. 

\- No soy un padrino mágico, Victor. Lo que tiene Danila no es algo que pueda revertir de la noche a la mañana, tiene funciones cerebrales que recuperar - le explicó con paciencia, aunque el ruso percibía un toque de exasperación en su voz. - tengo muchas áreas que trabajar con él y eso requiere tiempo. 

\- ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? 

\- No lo sé, depende de él y de cuán receptivo sea a las terapias. Aunque es un niño maravilloso, muy cooperativo a todo lo que implemento con él. Estoy seguro que muy pronto se recuperará. 

\- Dame un plazo, Yuuri - lo presionó. 

\- Ya te dije que no puedo. Como te expliqué, él hace las cosas a su ritmo - Yuuri comenzaba a irritarse, podía ser un amor con Danila, pero Victor sacaba lo peor de él - Aunque podrías involucrarse un poco más para variar, créeme que sería de ayuda. 

\- No creo que me necesites para armar rompecabezas, digo, fue lo que te ví hacer momentos atrás. No es muy diferente a lo que hace con Lilia. 

Ahora sí, Yuuri lo miró claramente disgustado. 

\- Los rompecabezas son excelentes ejercicios cerebrales y una efectiva terapia de coordinación manos-ojos, obligan a Danila a poner en sintonía al cerebro con el cuerpo, mejorando de forma progresiva su motricidad. 

\- Creí que estaban jugando - Admitió. 

\- Pues no. Lo sabrías si me acompañaras en las sesiones. ¿Crees que Danila cooperaria si no disfrazo las terapias con juegos?

\- Lo siento, Yuuri. No sé nada de terapias, no era mi intención cuestionarte o decirte cómo hacer tu trabajo ¿De verdad soy tan necesario en la terapia? 

\- Sí. Me prometiste involucrarse y no has cumplido tu palabra, te necesito aquí - le dijo con un tono muy serio.

El asiático tenía razón, se lo prometió. Yuuri lo miraba esperando una respuesta, sin atisbo de intimidar ante él, eso lo hizo sentirse excitado y sorprendido. Yuuri era diferente a cualquiera que haya conocido y eso le gustaba demasiado. Eso lo molestó y lo hizo contestar groseramente. 

\- Deberías ser capaz de lograr progresos aún sin mi ayuda, eres el experto, para eso te pago. Implementa una terapia que sea más efectiva y ya. 

\- Soy su terapeuta, no su padre, Victor. Ese eres tú - respondió furioso por la actitud estúpida que estaba teniendo el peliplata ¿Qué carajos le pasaba a ese hombre? En un momento lo trataba bien y en otro parecía odiarlo ¿Era bipolar o qué? - desde el principio te dejé en claro que necesitaba tu apoyo en esto, Danila te necesita. 

\- Pero...

\- Pero nada. ¿Piensas que estoy dándole largas a esto para obtener beneficios? 

\- No sería la primera vez que se aprovechan de mí utilizando a mi hijo. 

\- No proyectes tus frustraciones en mí, Nikiforov. No soy tu esposa, exesposa o lo que sean. Si no confías en mí, dímelo y me voy, pero no te permitiré que ofendas mi ética de esta manera y menos viniendo de quién me acosó por días para que aceptara el empleo.

Victor en lo único que podía pensar era en lo hermoso que Yuuri se veía cuando estaba enojado, ciertamente, el japónes no parecía ser alguien malicioso, pero sabía de primera mano lo engañosas que eran las apariencias. 

\- Escucha, Victor. Yo no sé qué te pasó para que actúes de esa manera, pero yo no tengo nada que ver. No es mi problema. No te quieras desquitar conmigo, te recuerdo que estoy aquí gracias a tu implacable insistencia. Es cierto que me pagas muy bien por tratar a tu hijo, pero no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que me cuesta hacerlo y no abandonar todo. 

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto? 

Porque Khan tendría la edad que tiene Danila ahora. 

\- Lo siento, ni lo sabía. - se disculpó. 

\- Exactamente, no lo sabías. No sabes nada de mí, deja de comportarte como si me conocieras y tuvieras derecho de asumir cosas sobre mi persona. ¿Quieres terminar el contrato y buscar a otro terapeuta? 

\- No, sigo pensando que debes ser tú quien trate a Danila. 

\- Perfecto. Te sugiero que contrates a un fisioterapeuta, mis conocimientos en esa área son muy básicos. Te recomendaría que busques a alguien que se especialice en terapias acuáticas. 

\- Está bien, conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos con eso - Yuuri asintió y Victor notó que lucía exhausto. 

\- Debo regresar a casa. Pasado mañana regresaré y me gustaría que ya hayas conseguido al fisioterapeuta, quiero hablar en persona con él o ella. - dijo antes de salir y dejar a Victor con la palabra en la boca. 

El ruso lo observó marcharse desde la ventana de su despacho, verdaderamente, Yuuri Katsuki era un hombre especial. Nadie antes lo había desafiado, nadie lo había hecho sentir de esa manera, quizás, sólo quizás no fuera tan malo dejarse llevar por lo que comenzaba a sentir por el pelinegro.


	4. Papá...

El día de regresar a terapia con Danila había llegado, con ello, el tener que conocer al fisioterapeuta del pequeño ruso. Antes de salir, metió en una bolsa de viaje diferentes cosas que pudieran ser de utilidad en la terapia de ese día. Había comprado más rompecabezas, debido a que Danila armó todos los que tenía y los que le compró también. Definitivamente, en ese poco más de mes y medio, el niño había progresado bastante... a su ritmo, pero lo hacía. 

Pensó llamar a Victor y pedirle que comprara materiales para usar en la sesión, luego desistió, le causaba una gran satisfacción comprarle juguetes al peligris. 

Su plan era iniciar una nueva terapia, una que obligara a Danila a utilizar sus manos, pero que al mismo tiempo lo hiciera identificar colores y de ser posible, texturas. Lo pensó bien y concluyó que lo mejor era la pintura. 

Recordó que a su pequeño Khan le gustaba pintar y que posiblemente quedaran acuarelas guardadas en la que fué su habitación, esperaba que todavía se pudieran utilizar. 

Al estar frente a la puerta tuvo miedo de desmoronarse, como la primera vez que fue por cosas de las de Khan para dárselas a Danila, sin embargo, se dió cuenta de que ya no dolía tanto; notó que ahora podía ver las cosas de su hijo sin llorar amargamente. 

Lo extrañaba, siempre lo haría y le dolía saber que por su culpa ya no lo tenía a su lado, pero también notó que su corazón estaba siendo reparado por unas pequeñas manitos que se encargaban de acunar su rostro cuando estaba triste. No podía seguirlo negando, en tan poco tiempo, Danila Nikiforov, le había robado su destrozado corazón y lo estaba reparando con cada sonrisa muda que le dedicaba.

Salió de su casa con una gran sonrisa, al parecer sus mujeres no estaban, ya que sólo le habían dejado su almuerzo y una nota con tres besos marcados en labial. Sonrió, a pesar de todo era un hombre afortunado. Ni siquiera el hecho, de que sus problemáticos alumnos amenazaban con matarse, logró borrar la sensación de felicidad que experimentaba ese día, algo en su interior le decía, que esa tarde sería memorable. 

Durante todo el camino a casa de Victor, estuvo pensando en Danila y los progresos que estaba obteniendo, quizás no fueran grandes, pero eran constantes y eso lo alegraba. Quizás después de todo aún tenía el toque para ayudar a los demás, también quería mostrarle avances a Victor, no lo demostraba, pero ser despedido no era una opción, no con la cantidad de deudas que se cargaba. 

Hiroko y Mari no estaban felices de que trabajara tanto, lo sabía, pero no podía decirles cual era su verdadera situación económica. Por esa razón decidió romperse el lomo trabajando sin quejarse, actuando como el hombre que se supone que era. 

Pensó en Victor, en las diferencias entre ellos, en lo opuestas que eran sus vidas. El ruso lo tenía todo, aparentemente. Ya que detrás de todo ese lujo, Yuuri había vislumbrado la soledad que rodeaba a ese hermoso hombre.   
Se sintió dichoso, porque a pesar de todo, él tenía a sus mujeres. Su madre, su hermana y su tía, Victor sólo tenía a Danila y el pequeño estaba dañado, dentro de su corazón, deseó que no fuera de forma irreversible. Yuuri entendió que aunque Victor tenía una gran casa, él tenía un hogar. 

Le daba mucha curiosidad sobre la madre de Danila ¿Qué pudo pasar para que Victor borrará todo recuerdo de ella y actuara como si no existiera? Estaba casi seguro que esa mujer era culpable de una parte del comportamiento del ruso mayor, pero... ¿Quién era culpable de la otra parte? 

Victor era un hombre que se esforzaba mucho, trabajaba para asegurar el futuro de su hijo, pero ahora Danila no necesitaba a un proveedor, necesitaba a su padre y Yuuri se encargaría de que el idiota lo entendiera, así tuviera que golpearlo. 

Se habían cumplido dos meses desde el inicio de la terapia, Yuuri había conocido al fisioterapeuta de Danila. Un japonés muy atractivo, de carácter impetuoso y que podría parecer intimidante, sin embargo, era muy adorable cuando lo conocías mejor. Yuuri lo interrogó hasta quedar satisfecho y le dió su aprobación. 

Su rutina con Danila era tres veces por semana, dividía el tiempo entre sus terapias y las de Matsuoka, con cada una, sentía que el lazo entre él y el pequeño se estrechaba. Victor por su parte, estaba cada vez más ausente en las terapias; lo que provocó varias discusiones entre ellos.

Estaba sentado en el suelo del salón de juegos, Danila a su lado jugaba con una pelota de colores. Yuuri había notado que al niño le gustaban mucho los colores vibrantes, hizo una nota mental para comprarle juguetes en esos colores. 

Había estado trabajando con la estimulación de la memoria del infante, le daba varias órdenes al mismo tiempo, para comprobar si era capaz de recordarlas en el orden exacto. Estaba feliz, Danila estaba respondiendo satisfactoriamente al tratamiento, por lo que podía dejarlo descansar un poco. 

\- Danila, cariño ¿Quieres jugar otra cosa? - preguntó al ver que este ya no quería jugar más con la pelota, que había estado usando para disfrazar la terapia. El niño negó - O ¿prefieres descansar un rato y tomar merienda conmigo?

Danila asintió con su gran sonrisota acorazonada, ocasionando que Yuuri se derritiera de amor por él. 

\- Está bien. Primero vamos a estirarnos un poco, hemos estado mucho rato con la pelota y luego vamos por una merienda ligera ¿de acuerdo? - el peligris asintió contento - bueno, primero vamos a tocarnos la punta de los pies, luego masajeamos nuestra pancita y damos una palmada ¿Listo? 

Danila tocó la punta de sus pies y luego su barriguita, como había indicado Yuuri, sin embargo, se detuvo a esperar instrucciones porque había olvidado parcialmente lo que debía de hacer. Yuuri sonrió para no desanimarlo y amorosamente repitió el ejercicio con él, hasta conseguir que lo hiciera correctamente. 

Danila era un niño en extremo cooperativo y a las alturas del juego, Yuuri había aceptado que lo adoraba. Siguió ordenándole más movimientos y él los cumplía a cabalidad, Yuuri estaba seguro que dentro de muy poco, Danila sería capaz de hablar otra vez. 

\- Lo estás haciendo muy bien, cariño. Eres un buen niño ¡choca esos cinco! - le dijo encantado, quedando sorprendido cuando en lugar de chocarlas, el peligris se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó. 

Fueron sacados de su burbuja, por la voz de Victor desde la puerta. 

\- Por lo felices que los veo, asumo que han habido progresos - dijo mirándolos fijamente. Estaba complacido de ver a su pequeño tan feliz. 

Yuuri iba a contestarle, pero Danila se soltó de sus brazos y fue hacia Victor, que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. 

Victor vió que Danila trataba de hablar, se agachó para estar a su altura.

\- P-pa...pá... - apenas fue un susurro, pero para Victor fue el equivalente a un millón de ángeles cantando. 

Yuuri estaba congelado en su lugar, Victor desde el suelo sólo reaccionó para abrazar a su hijo, sus orbes azulinos estaban bañados en lágrimas y Yuuri pensó, que era injusto que alguien pudiera verse tan hermoso mientras lloraba. 

\- Creí que jamás volvería a escucharte llamarme papá - su voz estaba quebrada y se escuchaba rasposa, como si le costara hablar. Yuuri quiso llorar con él - Lo estás haciendo muy bien, campeón. Papá está orgulloso de ti. - no pudo seguir hablando, las lágrimas caían sin control y su garganta se había cerrado. Vocalizó un mudo "gracias" hacia Yuuri y siguió abrazando a su pequeño. 

Yuuri los dejó solos, quería darles privacidad. Aprovecharía para recoger sus cosas, se había hecho tarde y sus mujercitas lo esperaban para cenar. Minutos después, Victor lo alcanzó en la cocina, mientras Yuuri tomaba agua. El ruso deseaba agradecerle apropiadamente. 

\- Yuuri - le llamó - Gracias, muchas gracias. Había perdido las esperanzas de escucharlo llamarme papá de nuevo - dijo revolviendo el cabello del niño a su lado. 

\- Eso es progreso en las terapias, es el resultado de mis tardes de juegos con él - no pudo evitar ser sarcástico.

\- Ok, me merezco eso. Me he comportado como un imbécil. 

\- No pienso contradecirte, ni negar lo evidente, Victor. 

Victor sonrió y se recostó de la isla de la cocina. 

\- Creo que ya es hora de cenar. - Yuuri asintió. 

Danila se acercó a Yuuri y tomó su mano, señalando hacia el comedor. No era la primera vez que hacía eso, ya le había pedido silenciosamente al nipón, que se quedara a cenar con ellos anteriormente.   
El pelinegro se agachó para verlo a los ojos, no aceptaría, pero tampoco deseaba que el niño se sintiera rechazado. 

\- Lo siento, cariño. No puedo quedarme, pero te prometo que otro día me quedo y preparo katsudon para ti - el rostro del niño decayó, no obstante, Yuuri se acercó y lo abrazó, dejando un sonoro beso en la suave mejilla del infante. 

\- Yuu...Yu-uri... ¿promesa? - preguntó haciendo feliz a ambos hombres. 

\- Hagamos algo... Tú prométeme que te esforzarás y seguirás hablando y yo te prometo cocinar para ti y leerte cuentos antes de dormir ¿Está bien? - el niño asintió- No, bebé...quiero escucharte decirlo ¿Está bien?

\- S-si... - Yuuri volvió a abrazarlo, cuando lo soltó el niño se fué a donde Lilia que lo estaba llamando, dejando a los dos adultos solos. 

\- Yuuri, de verdad muchas gracias. No tengo palabras para expresarte mi gratitud ¿Cómo has logrado hacerlo hablar? - Victor preguntó emocionado. 

\- Si te dijera mis técnicas, tendría que asesinarte - bromeó el nipón. - No me agradezcas, Victor. Todo esto es fruto del esfuerzo de Danila, él lo ha hecho todo y ahí tienes los resultados. Yo sólo le he dado las herramientas y lo he guiado, él las ha tomado. 

\- Entiendo. 

\- No, no entiendes. Danila me ha ayudado a mí, tanto o más que yo a él. Creí que jamás volvería a ser capaz de tratar a un niño, mucho menos a establecer un vínculo, pero es imposible no quererlo a él. 

\- Me has dejado sin palabras, Yuuri. No tengo idea de lo que hagan ustedes dos, pero lo que sea, funciona. Prométeme que si vuelvo a dudar de tus capacidades, me golpearás.

\- Es una gran oferta, así que acepto. 

Antes de que Yuuri pudiera darse cuenta, Victor lo estaba abrazando. Lo levantó entre sus brazos y dió vueltas al aire con él, para no caerse, se aferró al peliplata. 

Yuuri se tensó y se puso muy nervioso, Victor olía delicioso. Su costoso perfume estaba mezclado con su esencia natural de hombre, su cuerpo era firme, marcado, demasiado masculino y eso a Yuuri le gustaba. Cuando el ruso lo soltó, Yuuri tenía la respiración agitada y sentía su sangre caliente, Victor por su parte, volvió a abrazarlo y dejó un beso en su mejilla, peligrosamente cerca de la comisura de sus labios; Yuuri creía que tendría un ataque. 

Decidió poner distancia entre él y el ruso mayor, dándose cuenta que Danila los observaba desde la puerta, al parecer había regresado a buscar a su padre. Yuuri se sintió como un niño atrapado en medio de una travesura. 

\- Victor, Danila vino a buscarte - le dijo señalando al pequeño, mientras su padre le sonreía. 

\- Cariño, ve a lavarte las manos, ya voy contigo. Sólo me despediré de Yuuri y te alcanzo. - el niño se fue, haciendo un mohín de disgusto. 

\- Oye, Yuuri. Estuve pensando en que deberías mudarte aquí. 

\- ¿Qué? No estás hablando en serio ¿Verdad? 

\- Por supuesto que sí. Si te mudas con nosotros, las terapias de Danila podrían ser diarias. 

\- Victor, tengo una vida, una familia y otro trabajo además de este; no puedo abandonar todo, así sin más. 

\- Te pagaré lo que ganas en el otro empleo y más. 

\- ¿Escuchaste cuando te dije que tengo una familia? ¿Qué hay con mi madre y mi hermana?

\- Yuuri por favor, piénsalo. Necesitas el dinero. 

Yuuri quiso gritar de la frustración, pensó que le había dejado claro al ruso imbécil frente a él, que a pesar de necesitar el dinero, este no era lo más importante para él.

No podía irse a vivir a aquella casa, demasiadas cosas estaban implicadas. Su familia, su trabajo, él mismo... Había aceptado que le gustaba Victor, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a dejar avanzar esa atracción. Aprendió su lección en la adolescencia, cuando fue cruelmente humillado, no volvería a enamorarse de un hombre; de todas formas, Victor era heterosexual.

\- Escucha, me queda claro que piensas que todo se resuelve con dinero, pero no es así, las cosas conmigo funcionan de otra manera. No dejaré a mis mujeres solas, porque a ti se te dé la gana, Victor.

\- Yuuri, por favor piénsalo. Olvida lo que dije, sabes que me comporto como un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo. Estás cansado, lo veo en tu cara. Si vivieras aquí, sólo tendrías que concentrarte en Danila y tendrás más tiempo para descansar. - le dijo buscando convencerlo. - Si es por tus chicas, puedes pedirles que vengan contigo como mis invitadas.  
Piénsalo, por favor.

Yuuri suspiró.

\- Lo pensaré, pero no te prometo nada. Lo que me pides es demasiado, así que no te aseguro obtener una respuesta positiva. 

\- Que lo pienses es suficiente para mí... Por ahora. - lo último lo susurró. 

Yuuri decidió salir de aquel lugar, sabía que si se quedaba terminaría por acceder a la petición del ruso y no precisamente, por el bienestar de Danila.


	5. Accidente

Abrió los ojos. Soltó una maldición en japonés, cuando la fuerte luz amenazó con freírle las retinas. Quizo levantarse y no pudo, teniendo que recostarse de nuevo, al sentir su cabeza a punto de estallar; parecía como si le hubieran golpeado con un fierro. 

Se sentía mareado, desorientado y tenía náuseas, las cuales al no poder controlarlas hicieron que terminara vomitando a un lateral de la cama... No, de la camilla de hospital donde se encontraba, ¿Por qué carajos estaba en un hospital? Y ¿Cómo había llegado allí? 

Se movió suavemente inspeccionando todo a su alrededor, tenía una intravenosa en el brazo, un cuello ortopédico y una máquina monitoreaba sus latidos. Tuvo leves recuerdos de un accidente y recordaba que alguien lo estaba moviendo, luego todo se volvía confuso. Dejó de pensar, le dolía demasiado la cabeza y sus ganas de vomitar, regresaron, el olor a vómito no estaba ayudando; tenía el estómago revuelto. Se disponía a llamar a alguien, cuando Mari y Hiroko entraron. 

\- Yuuri, estás despierto. Menos mal, estaba muy preocupada. - Hiroko lucia aliviada y le sonreía amorosamente. 

\- Okasan ¿Dónde estoy? 

\- En urgencias, por el flujo de personas y el estado en que llegaste, tuvieron que atenderte aquí - Contestó Mari, la chica se acercó hasta la camilla, se detuvo cuando pisó el desastre que Yuuri había causado. 

\- ¡Carajo, Yuuri! Eres un puerco. 

\- Lo siento, Mari- nee

\- ¡Tsk¡ Ya que - ambos rieron y Yuuri sintió que era golpeado por una estampida de elefantes - iré a buscar a alguien para que limpie tus porquerías. - dijo antes de alejarse. 

Cuando la joven estubo fuera de la habitación, se atrevió a preguntarle a su madre. 

\- Okasan ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Al parecer tuviste un accidente, tu auto quedó inservible. Lo siento, hijo. 

Yuuri no podía recordar con claridad lo sucedido, le preocupaba la posibilidad de haber lastimado a alguien. 

\- Dime por favor, que nadie más salió herido. No soportaría un peso más en mi conciencia. 

\- No, puedes estar tranquilo. Te estreyaste contra un muro, alguien que iba pasando y vió el accidente llamó a los paramédicos y te sacó del auto por si había peligro de explosión. Te trajeron para acá y me llamaron. Minako también está aquí, golpeó al enfermero cuando no le dió información sobre ti rápidamente. 

\- Muy propio de ella. - ambos rieron y Yuuri hizo una mueca de dolor. 

\- Bueno, ya estoy bien, podemos irnos a casa. 

\- No señorito, nos iremos a casa cuando el doctor lo indique. Tienes que permanecer en observación, para descartar daños cerebrales. - Yuuri pensó en Danila. 

\- No tengo daños cerebrales. Estoy bien y quiero irme a casa. 

\- Me alegra que te sientas bien, pero no nos iremos hasta saber que todo esté en orden y después que te den el alta. Estaba muy preocupada, cuando ví que no llegabas le marqué a Victor. 

La impresión le hizo levantar la cabeza, causándole dolor. 

\- ¡Kuso! - maldijo - ¿para qué lo llamaste, okasan? No había necesidad de molestarlo ¿y cómo conseguiste su número?

\- Cuida ese lenguaje, Katsuki Yuuri. Ya te lo dije, estaba preocupada. Necesitaba saber si aún estabas en su casa, porque no habías llegado y tampoco contestabas; Victor me dijo que ya te habías marchado. 

Se sintió muy fatal por haberle hablado mal a su madre. 

\- Me puse muy nerviosa y él se ofreció a ayudarme en lo que necesitara. - explicó Hiroko. - Vicchan es un hombre encantador. 

"Demasiado para mi gusto" fue el pensamiento de Yuuri.

\- Llámalo y dile que estoy bien, que no debe preocuparse. 

\- Ya lo hice, viene para acá. 

\- Dile que no es necesario que lo haga.

\- No creo que me haga caso - se encogió de hombros. - No parece ser alguien que acepte un no, como respuesta. 

\- Eso es cierto - rodó los ojos - ese hombre es testarudo a morir. - decidió recostarse y esperar, sabía que nada haría a Victor cambiar de idea. 

En eso, cayó dormido. 

Victor se quedó mirando a Yuuri. Este dormitaba, respiraba suavemente por la boca y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, Victor no resistió las ganas de acariciarle las mejillas con sus nudillos, provocando que el nipón despertara, mirándolo con sus preciosas gemas chocolate, nubladas por el sueño. 

\- Hola, Yuuri. - le saludó.

\- Hola, Victor - recibió el ruso como respuesta, junto con una sonrisa. 

Victor se sintió aliviado al verlo despierto, fuera de la fea herida en su frente y el estorboso cuello ortopédico, el terapeuta parecía estar bien. 

\- ¿Cómo entraste? - preguntó curioso - la enfermera dijo que era necesario dejarme descansar y que no podía recibir visitas. 

El peliplata se encogió de hombros antes de contestar. 

\- No esperé autorización, entré sin más. 

Yuuri bufó exasperado. 

\- ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? Haces lo que se te viene en gana. 

\- No voy a discutir lo evidente, Yuuri. - le respondió parafraseando lo que Yuuri le había contestado el día anterior y sonriendo con suficiencia.

Hiroko, que no había notado la presencia de Victor, entró a la habitación en la que acomodaron a Yuuri hacía poco. Interrumpió el raro ambiente que se había formado entre ambos hombres y Victor, quien estaba sentado en el borde de la cama de Yuuri, se levantó a saludarla. 

\- Hiroko, es un placer inmenso volver a verte. Aunque sea en una circunstancia tan inapropiada, como lo es esta. 

\- También me dá gusto volver a verte, cielo. Gracias por venir, Vicchan. 

\- Estaba muy preocupado por Yuuri, por supuesto que iba a venir. Lamento no haberlo hecho antes. 

\- No te preocupes, eres un encanto de chico. - la regordeta mujer le sonrió en agradecimiento. - sólo venía a ver si Yuuri necesitaba algo, me voy. Saldré un momento a... 

\- No tienes que irte por mí, no quiero incomodar - la interrumpió Victor.

\- No te preocupes, iré a decirle a Minako que Yuuri está bien. - se fue dejándolos solos de nuevo. 

Victor se giró hacia el pelinegro. 

\- ¿En serio estás bien, Yuuri?

\- Sí, no te preocupes. Tengo la cabeza bastante dura, sobreviviré. 

\- Que conste que eso lo has dicho tú - ambos rieron y Yuuri se quejó. 

\- No me molestes, estoy convaleciente. 

\- Lo estás. Te dejaré en paz... Por ahora. 

Victor pensaba que era una suerte que Yuuri sólo estuviera un poco lastimado, había visto a la grúa que se llevó el auto del japonés, estaba destrozado. 

\- Has tenido mucha suerte, pudiste haber muerto. Ví tu auto cuando venía hacia acá, me detuve a hablar con la policía. Creen que el accidente se debió a que te quedaste dormido manejando, ya que no encontraron alcohol ni ninguna sustancia extraña en el vehículo. - la cara horrorizada de Yuuri, le hizo entender que había dado en el clavo. 

\- ¡Yuuri, por Dios! No puedes seguir así... ¡Te pudiste matar! - exclamó debatiéndose entre el enojo y la preocupación - por eso quería que te quedaras en mi casa. No habrías tenido que manejar en tu estado y nada te habría sucedido. 

\- Victor, ya tuvimos está conversación. No puedo, tengo otro trabajo y mi familia me necesita. 

\- No puedes seguir así. 

\- Sí puedo, sólo necesito descansar y largarme a mi casa cuanto antes. 

\- Te irás cuando el médico lo indique, no antes. - Yuuri lo miró furioso y gruñó en respuesta. 

\- Gruñe todo lo que te dé la gana, me importa muy poco. 

Yuuri estaba molesto, Victor era un idiota que no entendía nada y sólo sabía dar órdenes. 

\- No seas estúpido - el ruso lo miró asombrado, por la forma en la que el nipón le habló. - No nado en dinero, no puedo pagar este lugar... - Victor lo silenció colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. Al instante se arrepintió, cuando deseó sustituir sus dedos con sus propios labios. 

\- Yo pagaré la hospitalización. 

\- No es necesar...

\- ¡Con un demonio, Yuuri! ¡Déjate ayudar! - se desesperó y le gritó, el japonés era tan terco como él mismo. - pagaré los gastos médicos y te pagaré lo que ganas tres veces, en esa escuela. Sólo acepta venir a casa con Danila y conmigo, por favor. 

La mirada de Victor lo quemaba y se encontró con la sorpresa de que no podía negarse. Tomó una decisión, a sabiendas de que había cavado su propia tumba, asintió lentamente antes de mirarle a los ojos. 

\- Está bien, Victor. Tu ganas, de nuevo. Iré a vivir con ustedes mientras dure la rehabilitación de Danila. 

Yuuri podría jurar que la sonrisa que Victor le dió, era tan brillante que sería suficiente para iluminar toda la ciudad. 

Fuera de la habitación, tres pares de ojos observaban curiosos, el torbellino de sentimientos que los otros dos no parecían notar.


	6. Viviendo con el "enemigo"

Habían pasado casi tres semanas, desde que Yuuri se mudó a casa de Victor, admitía que dedicarle su completa atención a Danila, había sido una decisión acertada, estaba obteniendo increíbles progresos. 

Luego del accidente, Yuuri solicitó un sabático y se mudó con los rusos, Hiroko estuvo perfectamente de acuerdo con eso, para ella era la mejor decisión que Yuuri podía tomar. Analizándolo bien, no estaba tan mal, su única responsabilidad era tratar al niño. Hacían terapia diaria, muchas en coordinación con las que Rin implementaba con el infante, lo que lo hacía terminar mojado en algunas ocasiones. Por mero gusto se levantaba en las mañanas a preparar al niño para mandarlo a la escuela, le insistió a Victor para que lo dejara asistir y este accedió. Luego preparaba el almuerzo para cuando Danila regresara. 

La terapia con Rin iba de maravilla, el joven tenía mucha paciencia y era realmente dedicado a lo que hacía, lo que era un gran contraste con su avasallante personalidad de fuego. A Yuuri le parecía un chico simplemente encantador. 

Solía aprovechar las siestas de Danila, para husmear un poco en la ridículamente amplia casa. Bien podrían caber tres como la suya y su casa no era precisamente pequeña. 

En el tiempo transcurrido, había podido conocer más del matrimonio Feltsman, se dió cuenta que pese a lo reservado que Yakov parecía, era un hombre bastante agradable, Lilia por su parte, era una dama exquisita y muy hermosa para su edad y sus ojos transmitían calidez. Le agradaba mucho esa mujer. 

Ayudó a Lilia a bañar a Danila y a ponerle la ropa, lo dejó sentado en una pequeña mesa de bambú que había comprado para él, al niño le gustaba dibujar en esa mesita. Yuuri estaba sentado a su lado señalándole los colores que debía utilizar, por otro lado, Victor estaba sentado en el sofá que estaba detrás y trabajaba afanosamente desde su portátil. 

Ese día Victor había llegado muy temprano, diciendo que quería pasar más tiempo con su hijo. Se había bañado y puesto unos pants flojos que le quedaban de maravilla y resaltaban su perfecto trasero "y ahí se fué mi demisexualidad" fueron sus pensamientos. Yuuri era completamente consiente del cuerpo de Victor, después de todo, ese hombre le gustaba. 

No le había sucedido con nadie antes, ni siquiera con su primer amor. Necesitaba de una conexión muy fuerte para sentir atracción por una persona, por esa razón y luego de investigar mucho, llegó a la conclusión de que era demisexual... Teoría que se estaba yendo al caño ahora mismo y el culpable no era otro que un ruso terco y probablemente heterosexual. Lo que no era bueno, tomando en cuenta las veces que se había masturbado pensando en el ruso ojiazul. 

La presencia de Victor lo incomodaba, lo abrumaba estar cerca del peliplata debido a que su atracción por el mayor, sólo parecía aumentar con el pasar de los días. 

Danila atrajo su atención, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Le mostró el dibujo que acababa de terminar y su corazón se derritió de ternura, el niño había dibujado tres figuras. Una alta y de cabello gris, otra más pequeña con el pelo negro y en medio de estas, una tercera figurita también de pelo gris, tomaba a las otras dos de las manos. 

—Está muy hermoso, pero dime ¿Quién es este?— preguntó señalando a la figura que se suponía, era Victor.

—¡Papá¡— respondió el niño emocionado, señalando con su dedito el dibujo de su padre. —¡Yuuri!— apuntó al otro —¡Danila!— dijo ahora con el dedo encima de su propio dibujo, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo. Yuuri lo abrazó en respuesta. 

—Lo has hecho muy bien, ¡Chócalas!

Victor estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo, que no notó la conmovedora escena que se desarrollaba justo en frente de sus narices. 

Danila tomó el dibujo y se lo llevó a su padre, tirando del pantalón del ruso mayor para llamar su atención. Colocó el dibujo frente a la cara de su padre, quien lo apartó sin mirarlo siquiera. 

—Está bonito, cariño. Ahora deja a papá trabajar y vé a jugar con Yuuri. 

—Papá— lo llamó el niño, poniendo de nuevo el dibujo frente a su padre. 

—Espera, bebé. Papá tiene que terminar esto— siguió trabajando sin prestarle real atención a Danila. Yuuri quería estrellarle la cabeza contra la laptop, pero no fue necesario, Danila en un descuido del mayor; cerró el portátil y literalmente estampó el dibujo en la cara de Victor, el cual lucia sorprendido y Yuuri tuvo que reprimir una carcajada de burla. 

—Danila ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — le preguntó a su hijo.

—Hace rato que está tratando de mostrarte su dibujo, desea que choques los cinco con él. —intervino el nipón— no te tomará ni un minuto, dedicarle un minuto de tu ajetreado tiempo a tu hijo no va a matarte... ¿Puedes hacer eso al menos? — Yuuri no quería que su comentario sonara tan mordaz, sin embargo le molestaba la indiferencia que Victor mostraba con relación a su hijo, no era justo, el niño se desvivía en agradarlo.

Victor tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado, dejó de lado la portátil y cargó al niño, mirando atentamente el dibujo notando con agrado que en el mismo, tanto Yuuri como él sostenían las manos del pequeño.

—Está precioso, lo hiciste muy bien— vió a Yuuri hacerle una señal aprobatoria— ¿Se lo regalas a papá para ponerlo en la oficina? —el niño asintió contento. —¡Chócalas!— luego de chocarlas con su padre, Danila pidió ser puesto en el suelo, se fué donde Yuuri que lo tomó en sus brazos. El pequeño le dijo algo al oído, haciendo que el japonés lo bajara, tomó un rompecabezas y se lo llevó a Victor.

—Danila... No puedo jugar contigo, ahora. Debo terminar de trabajar— Victor negó, a lo que Danila siguió insistiendo. Tal parece que al igual que a su padre, a Danila no le agradaban las respuestas negativas. 

—Danila, vete a la cama— ordenó el mayor, el niño negó.

—Sí, te irás a lavar los dientes y luego a la cama. — el tono usado por Victor no admitía réplicas, había dado una orden y esperaba que fuera acatada. A Yuuri no le gustó, pero no iba a interferir. 

Danila miró enfadado a su padre, no obstante obedeció de inmediato, saliendo de la habitación. Yuuri se fué tras él. 

Yuuri regresó pasados quince minutos aproximadamente, le pidió a Lilia que se encargara del niño, tenía unas cuantas cosas que decirle a Victor y no deseaba que el pequeño los escuchara, ya que probablemente discutirían. Carraspeó para obtener la atención del ojiazul, quien decidió que lo mejor era escuchar lo que Yuuri tenía que decir.

—Me parece que ha llegado el momento de enseñarte cómo se debe tratar a un niño con la condición de Danila. 

—Creo que para eso te estoy pagando a ti... ¿O me equivoco?— contestó de mala manera.

—No, no te equivocas. Me pagas por un servicio, por ser el terapeuta de tu hijo, pero mi trabajo con él tiene un límite. 

—No te estoy entendiendo, Yuuri. 

—Te lo dije antes, Danila te necesita. Como terapeuta, puedo implementar miles de técnicas, puedo guiarlo en su recuperación, pero te necesita a ti para tener fuerza y motivación. Te necesita para que celebres sus avances y lo animes cuando falla, si Danila siente que nada de lo que hace te importa, se retraerá y perderemos todo lo que hemos logrado. No debes ignorarlo como lo has venido haciendo hasta ahora. 

—Se supone que mi hijo está en buenas manos, por eso no me preocupa. Confío en ti.

—Y lo está ¡Carajo! Danila está en buenas manos, hago de todo para ayudarlo, pero tu indiferencia hecha por los suelos mi esfuerzo. 

—¡Tengo responsabilidades, Yuuri! El dinero no crece en macetas, debo trabajar. Me debo a mis empresas, muchas personas dependen de mí. 

—Entiendo perfectamente que el dinero no crece un una maceta, ahórrate el sarcasmo, de lo contrario yo no estaría aquí. Sé que tienes responsabilidades y que muchas personas cuentan contigo, pero te recuerdo que tu hijo también depende de ti —el ruso lucía herido— No te estoy pidiendo que pases toda la tarde con él, pero de vez en cuando podrías leerle un cuento, jugar unos minutos, llevarlo a dormir... Asumo que eso puedes hacerlo ¿No? —Estaba siendo duro, lo sabía, pero Victor no parecía ser de los que entienden a la buena— cualquiera puede ser padre, Victor, ser un buen padre es lo difícil. 

—¿Estás diciendo que soy un mal padre? 

—No lo sé... ¿Lo eres?

—¿Cómo carajos se supone que lo sepa? crecí en un maldito internado.

— ¿y tú mamá?

—Murió cuando yo era pequeño. 

—Lo siento, pero eso no justifica tu actitud. No pareces ser el mismo hombre que me rogaba aceptar tratar a su hijo... Pareciera que no te importara. 

No era parte de su personalidad ser duro con las personas, pero Victor venía de una familia disfuncional, de un matrimonio fallido. Creció sin el amor de una madre y con un padre, que a todas luces le daba lo que fuera, excepto amor. Se sentía obligado a evitar que cometiera los mismos errores de su padre, quería enseñarle a disfrutar de su hijo. 

—Sé que ser padre es duro y tal vez estés pensando que no soy el más indicado para reclamarte nada, siendo que soy responsable de la muerte de mi hijo, pero lo único que deseo es que no cometas errores de los que vas a lamentarme luego. Ser un buen padre para Danila, es algo que los demás no podemos hacer en tu lugar.

—Mi padre dejó que otros me educaran y estoy bien, Yuuri. 

—¿Realmente lo estás?— el ruso iba a contestar pero Yuuri lo interrumpió. —escucha, no estoy queriendo juzgarte, lo prometo. Lo que busco es que entiendas que tu hijo te necesita, no importa quién esté a su lado, para Danila eres el centro de su universo. En tus manos, Victor, está el que él se recupere completamente o no lo haga. Busca llamar tú atención, que estés orgulloso de él, si siente que nada de lo que hace logra eso, dejará de intentarlo. 

—No sabía que mi presencia fuera de tanto peso para él. 

—Creo que necesitas mirar a tu alrededor más seguido entonces, buenas noches, Victor— se despidió el japonés, antes de salir y dejar al otro hombre muy pensativo.

Yuuri salió apresurado, necesitaba poner algo de distancia entre él y el ruso "de preferencia, un muro" sentía que estaba huyendo del otro y de hecho, eso hacía. Quería irse de esa casa, todas las barreras que se había esforzado en construir alrededor de su corazón, estaban siendo derribadas por Victor y Danila. Sin embargo, no podía marcharse, demasiadas cosas lo retenían. Necesitaba el dinero, Danila lo necesitaba, Victor también... Era necesario y eso le bastaba para quedarse. 

Victor estaba teniendo una semana bastante pesada, las cosas andaban movidas en la empresa y había tenido que despedir a uno de sus empleados más antiguos, alguien en quien confiaba mucho. Ese hombre le había estado robando por años, en su propia cara "¿Acaso no existía nadie que se acercara a él sin intención de sacarle dinero solamente?"... Llegó a casa más temprano que de costumbre, dejó el maletín en su despacho y se cambió de ropa antes de ir a ver a Danila. 

Victor lo buscó por todas partes, generalmente solía estar con Yuuri en el salón de juegos, pero lo encontró vacío, siguió buscando. Al llegar a la sala se sorprendió de encontrar a Yuuri dormido en el sofá, se acercó y pudo notar, lo largas que eran sus pestañas... Tupidas y muy negras, tenía el cabello ligeramente más largo y caía tapándole la frente, su rostro era delicado y sus labios, aunque estaban resecos, tenían un bonito color semejante al de un pomelo maduro. 

Yuuri era hermoso, no en el sentido extravagante, su belleza era sutil, real y embriagadora. Removió el mechón que cubría sus ojos, despejándole el rostro, quería apreciarlo mejor, pero como Yuuri no estaba profundamente dormido despertó de inmediato. 

—Hola, Victor— lo saludó incorporándose, tallándose los ojos y bostezando.

—Hola, Yuuri. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Se supone que aquí vivo— contestó sonriendo, Yuuri devolvió el gesto.

—Me refiero a que es raro que llegues tan temprano a casa, bienvenido. 

—Gracias. Llegué temprano porque quería ver a mi hijo ¿Dónde está?

—Es hora de su terapia con Rin, aproveché para tomarme un analgésico y dormitaba un poco, me duele la cabeza. 

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó entre preocupado y molesto, le irritaba la cercanía entre Yuuri y el pelirrojo.

—Estoy bien, es una molestia debido a que debo cambiar mis lentes, estos ya no me funcionan como deberían y al forzar mi vista, me provocan dolor de cabeza.— le restó importancia. 

—Puedes pedirle a Emil que te lleve a donde necesites, está a tu completa disposición, ya te lo he dicho. Deberías ir mañana temprano al oftalmólogo. 

—Gracias, lo haré. Ven, aprovechemos que estás aquí, para que te unas a la terapia, veamos que hacen esos dos. 

Victor notó que Yuuri tomó una bolsa que contenía diversos juegos armables, cuadernos para colorear, libros ilustrados, acuarelas y pinceles y algunos juguetes. 

—Yuuri... ¿Compraste todas esas cosas?— preguntó curioso. 

—Algunas, las demás eran cosas de Khan, espero que no te moleste que le traiga cosas de mi hijo muerto, al tuyo.— Victor notó el tono triste en la voz de Yuuri y decidió bromear un poco para animarlo.

—Por supuesto que no me molesta, estoy seguro que a Danila le encantarán. Mira nada más, te pago una fortuna para que juegues con mi hijo— puso una mano en su pecho, fingiendo estar enojado— Yuuri no se ofendió, sabía que el mayor estaba bromeando.

—Te equivocas, querido... Me pagas una fortuna, porque sé perfectamente cómo jugar con tu pequeño. — cuando quiso darse cuenta del tono de sus palabras, era tarde para retractarse. Victor lo miraba con una ceja alzada. 

—En ese caso... ¿por qué no me enseñas a mi también a jugar con mi pequeño? O mejor, juegas conmigo y así aprendo— el tono sensual en la voz del peliplata no pasó desapercibido para Yuuri, estaba casi seguro que Victor había coqueteado con él. Decidió tantear el terreno para asegurarse.

Victor por su parte estaba algo nervioso, quería saber si Yuuri era heterosexual, se había cansado de negarse a sí mismo, que el hombre frente a él le gustaba, cuando la realidad era que babeaba el piso por él. Vió complacido que al nipón no le había molestado su coqueteo. 

—mmm... Para poder jugar contigo necesito saber tus necesidades, así puedo ajustar mis técnicas para hacerlas efectivas de acuerdo a lo que demandes— explicó usando un tono de voz que Victor juraba no haberle escuchado antes— te daré un ejemplo. Tengo un "juego" con Danila, en el cual le muestro una palabra, el intenta leerla, repetirla y asociarla con un objeto, con ello trabajo su memoria, lectura y habla, ayudándolo a recordar varias palabras y que las pueda unir formando oraciones simples. 

—Eres increíble, Yuuri— y no hablaba precisamente de sus técnicas terapéuticas.

—Gracias, pero es Danila quien merece los elogios, se esfuerza mucho.

—Como digno Nikiforov que es.

No sé habían dado cuenta, cuando quedaron tan cerca, la atmósfera a su alrededor estaba cargada, pronto, uno de los dos sucumbiría y terminaría besando al otro... El ambiente fué roto, cuando la voz de Danila se escuchó desde la sala contigua. Al parecer había terminado su terapia con Rin y ambos entraron buscando a Yuuri, se alejaron cayendo en cuenta de la repentina cercanía, no dijeron nada y fueron a ver al pequeño, que al verlos corrió hacia ellos. 

—¡Papá! ¡Yuuri!— gritó abalanzandose hacia ellos. —Tío Rin me está enseñando a nadar en mariposa. 

—Eso es genial, cariño— le dijo Yuuri, Victor observaba con el ceño fruncido. 

—¿Cómo está avanzando mi hijo, Rin?— habló esta vez el ruso.

—Va perfecto, Danila está casi al cien por ciento de su motricidad, ya sólo le quedan unas cuantas sesiones en el agua. Te recomiendo inscribirlo luego en un club de natación, al parecer le gusta mucho el agua.— se rió de lo que parecía algún chiste privado. — ya me voy, cuídense. Adiós campeón— chocó los puños con el niño y se marchó.

Victor estaba que no cabía en sí del gusto, cada día estaba más cerca de recuperar a su pequeño completamente saludable y como bono, Rin ya no estaría cerca de Yuuri.


	7. Marishka

Tres meses, quizás un poco más habían transcurrido desde que Yuuri iniciara el tratamiento con el pequeño Danila Nikiforov. El peligris Ya era capaz de formar frases simples y había recuperado su motricidad casi por completo, Yuuri se sentía muy satisfecho con su trabajo, estaba consciente de que aún faltaba mucho por hacer, pero confiaba plenamente en ese niño que mostraba más valentía que él y Victor juntos.

Se levantó temprano, necesitaba hacer algunas compras, aprovecharía para adquirir algunas cositas para el niño. Danila se había terminado todos los rompecabezas y los libros de dibujo que le había comprado, igual ya no tenía acuarelas y requería más. Si se organizaba bien, podría hacer todo y aún tendría tiempo para pasar por el pequeño, ya que había logrado convencer a Victor de dejarlo ir a la escuela, en lugar de tomar clases particulares. Yuuri insistía en que debía poco a poco irse integrando a una vida normal.

Salió a la entrada de la casa y recogió el diario de Victor, Lo dejó sobre la meseta de la cocina y se dispuso a cocinar para sus rusos, dentro de más o menos un hora, Emil llevaría a Danila al centro educativo y Victor tendría que irse a trabajar, lo pensó mejor y quería ser él quien llevara a Danila a la escuela. Decidido todo, se fué hacia la cocina.

No se dió cuenta que estaba siendo observado hasta que la imponente voz de Lilia lo sacó de su mundo aparte, la rusa lo había estado viendo en silencio desde la puerta de la cocina.

—Has estado madrugando todos estos días, Yuuri — Habló la rusa, quien traía a un adormilado Danila entre sus brazos — ¿Está todo bien?

Yuuri asintió, tomando al pequeño de entre los brazos de la mujer y colocándolo en una silla especial que había comprado para el niño.

—Estoy bien, Lilia. No te preocupes. Me gusta esto de prepararles de desayunar a Victor y a Danila ¿Quieres un café?

—Muchas gracias, Yuuri—aceptó gustosa, sentándose. El pelinegro le sirvió una humeante taza de café espumoso y unas tostadas. Lilia lo vió dejar un desayuno en el microondas y sentarse delante de Danila para darle de comer. Le causó algo de gracia el rol maternal que el japonés, voluntariamente había adoptado.

—Te veo muy animado hoy ¿Vas a salir o algo? — preguntó curiosa. Desde su llegada a la casa, nunca lo había visto salir a divertirse o algo parecido.

—De hecho, sí. Tengo algunos asuntos que resolver, aprovecharé para hacer algunas compras. Primero llevaré a este pequeño ángel a la escuela —dijo, picando la nariz del peligris, quien se veía más despierto— y de paso aprovecho para conversar con Seung sobre las técnicas de aprendizaje que usará con el niño, luego pasaré por Danila a la escuela e iré a visitar a mi madre. Básicamente, ese es mi itinerario para hoy ¿Estás de acuerdo, campeón? — El niño sólo asintió ya que tenía la boca llena.

—Me parece buena idea, Danila casi no sale. ¿Vendrán para la hora de cenar?

—No creo, presiento que mis mujeres nos van a acaparar.

—¿Tus mujeres?— lo miró curiosa.

—Mi madre, mi hermana y mi tía. Estoy seguro que les agradará conocer a Danila.

—¡Oh! Entiendo. Que te diviertas, Yuuri.

—Gracias, Lilia.

La aludida sólo asintió y salió de la cocina, dejándolo sólo con el infante.

Esperó a que Danila terminara su desayuno y lo llevó a darle un baño y lavarle los dientes, cuando estuvieron listos, se dispusieron a salir. Le dijo al chófer que no sería necesario que llevara al niño a la escuela, que el mismo lo haría a lo que Emil asintió.  
Tomó uno de los vehículos que Victor le había asignado y salió con Danila de la mano.

Le causó curiosidad que al marcharse, un auto estaba accediendo a la propiedad Nikiforov, le llamó poderosamente la atención que era un auto viejo y deteriorado y que una mujer pelinegra lo conducía. Lo dejó pasar, después de todo no era de su incumbencia, aunque eso no evitó que una sensación de molestia se instalara en su pecho. Danila jugaba con un cubo de Rubik y no puso atención a su alrededor ni a nada de lo que pasaba.

Yuuri siguió conduciendo ignorando la sensación de angustia que lo invadió.

La pelinegra tocó el timbre y esperó ser atendida, estaba consciente de lo temprano que era y esperaba que Victor se encontrara en la casa, no quería tener que lidiar con Lilia ella sola. Miró con nostalgia todo, esa había sido su casa tan sólo unos años atrás y probablemente lo seguiría siendo de ella no hubiera tomado tan malas decisiones, suspiró profundo y volvió a tocar.

Aproximadamente un minuto después la puerta principal fué abierta, ojos verdes y grises chocaron por primera vez en casi cuatro años, Lilia necesitó de casi todo su autocontrol para no estamparle la puerta en las narices de la pelinegra. La batalla de miradas acabó cuando la recién llegada no pudo mantenerse impasible frente a la mayor y acabó agachando la cabeza derrotada.

— Tetka— llamó la pelinegra a la seria mujer frente a ella, Lilia frunció el ceño claramente disgustada por el mote utilizado por la menor.

—¿Qué haces aquí, mujerzuela? No te atreves a volver a llamarme de esa manera, perdiste todo derecho de considerarte mi familia, cuando abandonaste a Victor y a tu hijo. Ni las perras hacen lo que hiciste tú ¿A qué volviste?— la voz de Lilia se iba elevando cada vez más, la rabia destilaba en sus palabras como si fuera veneno. El impacto de una cachetada resonó por toda la entrada, Lilia la había golpeado y Marishka no se defendió en ningún momento, sólo se limitaba a llorar.

—Tet... Lilia— se corrigió a tiempo — sólo necesito ayuda, por favor— fué lo único que alcanzó a decir, antes de desvanecerse frente a su tía. La caída fué tan repentina que Lilia no logró reaccionar a tiempo y Marishka se golpeó la cabeza al caer, la pelinegra había soltado el abrigo con el que venía cubriéndose dejando en evidencia su avanzado embarazo. Sangre escurría hasta sus pies, la cual, por estar sumida en su enojo la mayor no había visto. Lilia se sintió mal de haberla golpeado en ese estado.

—¡Victor! ¡Yakov! — gritó desesperada, mientras intentaba sostener a la mujer —¡Vitya! ¡Ayuda!

La chica estaba pálida y fría, respiraba, pero era tan tenue que apenas se sentía. Lilia temió que pudiera morir en sus brazos en cualquier momento. Ahora que la miraba sin ojos de furia podía notar lo ojerosa que estaba, su piel se veía amarilla y sin brillo. Le partió el alma verla así, solía ser tan hermosa. Victor llegó en ese momento, no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Pero qué carajos suce... Marishka?

—Vitya llama a una ambulancia, se está desangrando.

Victor apartó a su nana y tomó a su exesposa en brazos, su costoso traje se manchó de sangre.

—No hay tiempo, yo mismo la llevaré al hospital — en ese momento vió el abultado vientre y temió lo peor— Está embarazada— no era una pregunta, se lo decía a sí mismo.— podría perder al bebé... Lilia, avisa en la empresa que no asistiré hoy. Sara se encargará de reprogramar mi agenda.

—Está bien, iré al hospital tan pronto como pueda— Victor asintió y salió con la mujer en sus brazos. La acomodó en el asiento trasero y salió lo más rápido que pudo. Tenía miedo de que Marishka perdiera a la criatura, también temía sobre los motivos que la habían hecho regresar, pero al mismo tiempo sentía rabia consigo mismo, porque a pesar de todo el daño que ella le había causado, él no podía odiarla.

Condujo como un loco hasta llegar al hospital, al mismo donde habían atendido a su Yuuri hacía un tiempo ya. Gritó por ayuda en emergencia, hasta que unos enfermeros llegaron con él y se llevaron a la mujer que seguía inconsciente. Algunas personas lo miraban con desconfianza y cuchicheaban, otros en cambio lo veían con pena. Un señora se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro, probablemente asumía que él era el padre de la criatura. No tenía ánimos para sacarla del error.

Nadie le decía nada, Lilia tampoco llegaba y ya habían pasado casi cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que se llevaron a Marishka y Victor comenzaba a impacientarse. Dió todos los datos de la mujer, después de todo fué su esposa, lo sabía todo de ella. La enfermera lo miró con pena y le dijo que debía esperar, que a Marishka la estaban estabilizando y que su bebé estaría bien. La chica se fué sin darle tiempo a aclarar que no era su bebé.

Nunca le había gustado esperar y odiaba los hospitales con todo su ser, desde el accidente de Danila le había tomado fobia a los hospitales y doctores. Recordó que debido a todo el alboroto no había visto a Danila o a Yuuri, por lo que decidió llamar al Nipón para saber cómo estaban. Marcó varias veces y el teléfono sonaba ocupado ¿Con quién demonios podía estar hablando tanto como para no atenderlo? Lo intentó varias veces más sin obtener resultados.

Estaba a punto de lanzar el celular contra la pared más cercana, cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, se dió vuelta y Lilia estaba detrás de él tendiéndole un vaso con café.

—No es como el delicioso café de Yuuri, pero tendrás que conformarte. Toma, calmará un poco tus nervios.

—¿Quién dice que estoy nervioso?

—Mocoso, te limpio el trasero desde que eras un gusarapo. Sé perfectamente cuando estás nervioso o no, toma el café y cierra la boca.

Esbozó una sonrisa vacía y tomó el envase de foam.

—No ví a Yuuri ni a mi hijo hoy, intenté marcarle pero no contesta— frunció el ceño.

—Salió temprano, me dijo que llevaría a Danila a la escuela, que tenía asuntos pendientes con el maestro del niño, también dijo que pasaría por él y que irían casa de su madre. Al parecer no tenía terapia con Matsuoka hoy.

Victor puso mala por la mención de Rin, pero inmediatamente la cambió cuando Lilia mencionó a la madre del japonés.

—¿Hiroko?

—¿La conoces?

—Sí. Es una mujer encantadora y muy agradable. Te la presentaré algún día. Voy a llamar a Yuuri, le pediré que no lleve a Danila a casa hoy.

—¿Estás seguro? — preguntó dudosa.

—Sí. Confío plenamente en Yuuri, Lilia. — la ojiverde sólo asintió.

—¿Te han dado noticias de Marishka?

—No. Sólo me pidieron esperar, me está matando la incertidumbre. A pesar de todo, no quiero que les pase nada ni a ella ni al bebé.

—¿Es tuyo? —preguntó directa, Lilia no era de andarse por las ramas.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó confundido.

—Hablo del bebé, por supuesto. ¿Es o no, tuyo?— Lilia lo estaba taladrando con la mirada. Victor la miró horrorizado.

—¡No!— gritó por impulso y se avergonzó al darse cuenta que las personas lo miraban — por supuesto que no es mío. Nunca más volví a verla desde que me abandonó, ni siquiera sé porqué regresó.

—Te noto demasiado preocupado por ella. — le recriminó.

—Por favor, Lilia —se palmeó el rostro irritado— y qué se supone que debía hacer ¿Dejarla morir desangrada en la entrada de mi casa?— le gritó — lo siento, estoy alterado.

—Lo sé, no tomaré en cuenta que me has gritado... Dos veces.

Sintió su móvil vibrar en su bolsillo y lo sacó inmediatamente, Yuuri lo estaba llamando. Al parecer se había dignado en responderle.

—Hasta que apareces... ¿Con quién demonios hablabas tanto que no pudiste responderme la llamada?— casi le ladró.

—Honestamente, Victor. Eso no es algo que a ti te importe. Vi tu llamada y estoy devolviendo para saber qué necesitas, pero te colgaré si continúas con esa actitud.

Intentó calmarse antes de continuar con la llamada, no quería desquitarse con Yuuri.

—Lo siento. Lilia me dijo que llevaste a Danila a la escuela.

—Así es. Tenía asuntos a tratar con Seung y aproveché para traerlo ya que debía venir de todos modos, vendré por él a la salida e iremos a visitar a mamá. Rin no puede darle la terapia de hoy, por lo que lo llevaré a pasear un rato y hacer que interactúe con el medio ambiente...

Victor se limitaba a escucharlo, la voz del terapeuta lograba calmarlo. Era suave, melodiosa y dulce. Aunque Victor sabía perfectamente que podía ser firme y autoritaria cuando se lo proponía.

—Está bien, confío en tu criterio. Yuuri... ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

—Por supuesto. Si está dentro de mis posibilidades, cuenta con ello.

—Creo que lo está ¿Podrías quedarte en casa de tu madre hoy con Danila?

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?— el primer pensamiento que asaltó a Yuuri es que Victor quería llevar a alguna mujer a la casa, eso lo molestó un poco.

—Es un poco complicado de explicar. Estoy en el hospital con...

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo? —lo interrumpió, olvidándose de su molestia.

—No me pasa nada, Yuuri. No te preocupes. Estoy aquí con la madre de Danila.

—¡Kuso! Victor, estaré ahí lo más rápido posible.

—No es necesario, yo...

—No te estoy preguntando. Por Danila no te preocupes, lo dejaré con mi madre. Ella cuidará de él, además será sólo un rato.

—Está bien y Yuuri... Gracias. — el azabache no respondió, sólo cerró la llamada. Victor se quedó con el celular aún en su oreja.

—¿Qué te dijo Yuuri? — Victor había olvidado que Lilia estaba a su lado.

—Dijo que venía para acá— a lo que la rusa sonrió.

La voz de un hombre de bata blanca lo sobresalto a ambos.

—¿Familiares de Marishka Sharapova?

—Soy su tía — se apresuró a decir Lilia.

—Y yo su exesposo.

El doctor asintió.

—Logramos estabilizarlas y ambas están fuera de peligro, por el momento. Por suerte el embarazo estaba lo suficientemente avanzado como para resistir la hemorragia que la señora Sharapova sufrió, pero no podemos confiarnos. Afortunadamente en caso de una emergencia, podemos practicar una cesárea y la niña puede sobrevivir. Sin embargo, no puedo garantizar la vida de ambas. —Explicó el galeno.

—¿Y qué necesita para salvarlas a las dos? Si es por dinero, yo pago lo que sea necesario.

—Vitenka, yo no creo que se trate sólo de dinero— Lilia tomó su mano en señal de apoyo. Aunque ella también estaba sufriendo, después de todo, era su sobrina.

El médico le sonrió agradecido por el apoyo, conocía a Victor y sabía lo intratable que podía ser en ocasiones.

—Así es. No se trata de dinero, la situación de salud de la señora Sharapova es muy delicada, su embarazo sólo complica el cuadro. El nivel de glóbulos blancos en su sangre son alarmantes. Tenemos un diagnóstico reservado, pero hasta no practicar más estudios no podemos confirmar nada. Algunos estudios pueden ser algo invasivos y no queremos dañar a la bebé, pero tampoco puedo garantizar la vida de la señora Sharapova si no es tratada. Necesito una autorización para proceder en caso de ser necesario practicarle una cesárea.

—Esa no es una decisión que yo pueda tomar a la ligera, no puedo decidir por sus vidas. No es mi esposa ¿Entiende? No puede imponerme esa responsabilidad.

—Lo lamento, señor Nikiforov— Victor sólo asintió. Lilia que se había mantenido al margen, decidió intervenir.

—Doctor... ¿No hay alguna posibilidad de poder hablar con ella? Dijo que lograron estabilizarlas, ¿Cree que podamos verla? Yo soy su tía.

—Por supuesto, señora. Tan pronto como despierte podrán verla, lo único que les pido es discreción. No debe ser sometida a emociones fuertes.

Los aludidos asintieron y el doctor se marchó, Victor sintió un gran peso depositarse sobre sus hombros. Agachó la cabeza y la colocó entre sus manos, no sabía qué hacer. Lilia lo miró con pena, aún así decidió dejarlo pensar con tranquilidad, confiaba con que su niño tomaría la decisión correcta. Dejó un beso en la coronilla y se marchó, encontrándose en el pasillo con un apresurado Yuuri, que venía corriendo agitado.

—¿Dónde está?

—Allá— le señaló. —No es necesario que digas nada, sólo mantente a su lado, por favor. Cuando esté listo te dirá lo que sucede.

Yuuri asintió y siguió su camino, encontrándose con un ruso cabizbajo y afligido. Victor no sintió a Yuuri llegar, hasta que una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

El peliplata abrazó la cintura de Yuuri como si su vida dependiera de ello y Yuuri sintió su mundo caerse al verlo llorar, pudo descifrar que eran lágrimas de impotencia.

—No sé qué hacer, Yuuri... ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Victor, no tengo idea de lo que está sucediendo, pero sé que harás lo que debas de hacer y lo resolverás. Confío en ti.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? No hago nada bien.

—Victor— Yuuri lo llamó y lo tomó del mentón para que lo mirara.

—Estoy seguro porque tú eres la persona más inteligente que conozco. No te rindes ante una negativa. La mayor prueba es que estoy aquí contigo y cuidando de tu hijo, luego de que juré que jamás volvería a dar terapia a niños y... ¿Quién fué que hizo de todo para lograr convencerme?

—Supongo que yo— contestó el ruso.

—Exactamente, tú lo hiciste. Así que levántate, haz lo que debas hacer, resuelvelo y vayamos a casa. Danila te espera.

La mención de su hijo y el hecho de contar con el apoyo de Yuuri, lo hicieron sentir mejor. El doctor le avisó que podía pasar a ver a la paciente, asintió y se despidió de Yuuri. El Nipón le tomó de la mano y besó sus nudillos.

—Cálmate, todo va a salir bien.— le dijo antes de marcharse a casa de su madre, no quería preocupar a Danila.

Ingresó a la habitación donde la mujer descansaba, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba pausadamente  
Ingresó a la habitación donde la mujer descansaba, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba pausadamente. Se veía demacrada y envejecida, no era ni sombra de la hermosa mujer que una vez fué. Se sentó en el sillón a su costado y tomó la pequeña mano entre la suya. La pelinegra abrió los ojos.

—Hola, Victor. — esbozó una sonrisa triste. — ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Verdad?

—Hola Marishka. — contestó — Sí, podría decirse que un poco ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como la mierda — respondió y trató de carcajearse, dejando salir una mueca de dolor.

—Punto para ti, fue una pregunta estúpida— sonrió. — No hagas esfuerzos, puedes hacerle daño a la bebé. — Victor jugueteaba con el costoso reloj en su muñeca. Marishka lo observaba curiosa desde la camilla.

—Dispara, querido.

—¿Disculpa? — preguntó confundido.

—Dí lo que tengas que decir y pregunta lo que tengas que preguntar. Sé que quieres decirme algo y te mueres por saber el motivo de mi repentino regreso.

—Sigues conociéndome bien.

—Fuí tu esposa y tu mejor amiga, por supuesto que te conozco bien. ¿Me dirás qué sucede?

Victor asintió, poniéndose serio.

— El doctor dice que tienes una cantidad considerable de glóbulos blancos en la sangre, tienen un diagnóstico reservado y necesitan hacer más estudios para confirmar o descartar posibilidades. Algunos podrían hacerle daño a la bebé, pero no pueden garantizar tu vida si no eres sometida a tratamiento pronto. — Victor trató de ser sutil, pero no hay forma suave de decirle a alguien que va a morir. Suspiró — Necesitan una autorización firmada, para actuar en caso de una emergencia, por si tienen que intervenir y... — se detuvo, su garganta se cerró impidiéndole seguir hablando. La pelinegra apretó la mano de su exmarido y le hizo señas con la cabeza de haber entendido el dilema.

—¿Quieren una autorización por si tienen que escoger entre mi hija y yo, cierto? — Victor asintió — En ese caso, mi deseo es que la salven a ella. — Victor iba a decir algo y ella lo detuvo — Escúchame. Estoy enferma, Vitya, Lo sé. Como también sé que moriré pronto. Conozco lo que tengo y estoy segura que los médicos también, no hay tiempo para mí, pero ella ni siquiera a comenzado a vivir. No puedo matarla.

—¿Y Danila? ¿Has pensado como todo esto puede afectarlo? Es un niño con una discapacidad, Marishka, esta situación puede echar por tierra todos los avances que Yuuri a logrado.

—No veo porqué debería afectarlo, ni siquiera me conoce.— el tono en que se refirió a su hijo se le antojó frío y odioso a Victor.

—Por desgracia, eres su madre. Es obvio que le afectará. — hizo una mueca de disgusto que hirió a la pelinegra, pero esta no lo demostró.

—No quiero que sepa que soy su mamá. — sentenció dura — No regresé para acercarme a él, no quiero ningún tipo de relación con Danila.

Victor no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, toda la compasión que había sentido por ella se evaporó y soltó su mano como si está le quemara. No podía sentir pena por un ser tan cruel y desalmado.

—Eres un monstruo sin corazón ¿Para qué volviste si no pensabas arreglar las cosas con nuestro hijo? No, con mi hijo — le gritó— inmediatamente intentó calmarse, estaba en un hospital después de todo. — ¿Qué quieres de mí?

La mujer desvío la mirada antes de contestar, no quería dinero. No lo necesitaba, ya que iba a morir. Sabía que estaba siendo mala al no querer ver a su primogénito, pero que importaba, un pecado más en su larga lista no haría ninguna diferencia. Tenía sus razones para rechazarlo, aunque no se las explicaría a Victor.

—El motivo de mi regreso es simple, Vitya. — hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar — quiero que te quedes con mi bebé, que adoptes a mi hija.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto se va sin editar, cualquier error u horror, me lo dicen y ya lueguito lo arreglo. Ahora estoy muy cansada. Besos del tamaño del universo, los loveo con todo mi kokorito 😍

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia se publica desde 2018 en wtt, no es plagio.   
> Igualmente será publicada próximamente en inglés.


End file.
